Lurking Darkness Volume I
by Orpheon
Summary: When Naruto breaks from his mask and his mental barriers collapse, will he yield to hatred when he gains access to his suppressed memories? or use them to fuel his desire to fight for acceptance. Dark Naruto. Naru/? FFVIIxover M to be safe.
1. Prologe

Lurking Darkness

By: Orpheon

AN: This story began as a mere escapade to menial tasks in every day life and soon developed to something I would like writing.

Any help is appreciated in the relationship between characters since I honestly suck at sentimentalism but I'll try to make it good.

This is the prologue please help with constructive criticism, I'll appreciate your invested time.

Also the name of the Sandaime is my invention since I couldn't find a source. If you find the actual name please inform me.

Update: Friday, May 23rth, fixed some minor mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own this story.

Prologue:

This world is defined by the energy we either call God, Allah, Karma, Jave, etc. But this energy is the thing that binds our nature, that defines us, makes us, gives us hope, gives us strength, but you see the humans the (arguably) smartest creatures on earth seem to bee naturally predisposed for violence this created the Armageddon a climatic battle between the nations, in which the old world suffered greatly while the humans were plunged into darkness.

A thousand years have passed since then, and with the knowledge of the old world we survived and discovered a great deal of things about our nature. Unfortunately the peace was not to be. 700 years ago the first clans were created, the clans were formed of soldiers of great might, capable of manipulating the elements of Ka, Sui, Do, Fuu, and Rai (fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning). Then from the ashes of the old war, greater clans emerged, with some capable of not only controlling the 5 natural elements but also master the insanely intricate methods or techniques to do so, others capable of bending their bodies to the limits of reason and imagination at will. While others even claimed the ability to control plants themselves, all of these clans often went for advise to the one who emerged first of them all a sage now fabled as legend worthy of the heavens memory who's eyes had multiple rings around the pupil.

About a hundred years ago the clans settled in agreements of union and after some negotiation with the different daimios the first hidden villages were created….

Konohagakure no Sato 1015 A.A (After Armageddon)

Saturday, October 10th

Night of the disaster

3 nights ago a squadron of ANBU reported a heavy presence of youki, and traces of a recent rampage during a sweep of the village's frontier after been ordered to search for specifics only roughly 20 minutes after returning. 3 hours later, only 1 ANBU came back, with severe injuries and psychological trauma and before collapsing only managed to say:

"Kyuubi".

That had happened 3 nights ago, now in a huge clearing 2 creatures faced each other towering over the forest and scorched acres of forest; one was a huge fox with eyes that glowed with such a malice and anger that the air around them almost froze the white of the eyes or what should've been white seemed to extend into the ears and with its huge mouth twisted in a deformed grin, threatening to engulf everything in it's darkness, along with it's red fur that resembles the color of blood but with a ethereal glow giving it and it's nine tails a truly frightening appearance, in front of it stood a toad also red but it was lesser than the one of the creature's fur almost like wine, it was wearing huge haori blue in color with a red circle in the back that had a symbol made unrecognizable by the clouded night and smoke rising from the fires in the once prosperous market district, in it's back there was a tanto ready to use if necessary, standing in the top of it there was a blonde man no older than 30 dressed in a joonin outfit, over it there was a white cloak with red flames at the bottom, his eyes were blue radiant with a fire of pure determination, he was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, the yellow flash of konoha;

Namikaze Minato

It had been a valiant fight but victory by normal means was not to be since the great beast healed faster than he could create wounds, finally in he decided to use his trump card:

- Gamabunta! Please stay clear of attack for a few seconds! I need to use my final technique!

- **Ok, but hurry, I don't know how long I can evade those blasts.**

And so he began an intricate sequence of hand seals at insane speeds….

Meanwhile in a clearing with an altar and a crib in the center was a blonde baby that resembled Minato, with his blonde hair and a pair of eyes that glowed like a pair of Sapphires.

The altar end crib where covered in an intricate system of seals, covering six square feet around the crib, all of this being illuminated by a set of evenly placed torches.

Sarutobi Yuukaido, the Sandaime Hokage, was supervising the clearing but his thoughts were somewhere else --_Minato I hope you know what you are doing leaving your son at the mercy of the hate he will doubtlessly receive from the village, I just hope it doesn't gets to that… _

He was brought out of his musings by a cold chill and an energy that only 1 creature possessed and then it dawned on him. –_He failed; he… broke his promise to Kushina…_

He then looked in the sky and saw a black white feather blackened by the smoke land on the baby's forehead but what cached the Sandaime's attention was that the blackening made it look like it was half white half black.

Just then a huge amount of chakra was redirected to the clearing with the crib and in the battlefield there was a shout of **-SHIKI FUUIN. **Then in a huge flash of light that lasted a few seconds then when it died there stood Gamabunta in all it's glory rising the hopes of many of the shinobi below but then there was another flash of purple light in the smaller clearing and the cry of a baby could be heard, the light carried the power of the beast but it was toned down and there was a mixed feeling of human and demon in it, then Gamabunta said something that shook the core of all Konoha shinobi

**-- It was an honor fighting alongside you… Yondaime.**

Then he disappeared in a gigantic puff of the smoke and for an instant the silhouette of a men falling could be seen against the shining face of the moon…..

October 17th 1015 A.A

Hokage tower; Council chamber

2:15 a.m

It had been a week since the battle, the whole population shinobi and civilian alike were shaken to say the least the population had been reduced in a 46 percent with the civilians and shinobi losses were even greater reaching the 50 percent. Of the legions Konoha once possessed no a few thousand of the most skilled survived with gennin outnumbering the chuunin and joonin.

The council members were discussing what to do with the blonde boy in the crib sitting in the middle of the room but there was a strange seal on his navel and whisker marks on his cheeks, right now he was sleeping peacefully but, who knew how long that peace would last?

-I think we should keep the boy's heritage a secret for the sake of this boy and Konoha. Said Sarutobi who already had discussed these matters before with his councilors: Koharu Utane, Homura Mikotado, and Danzo, who reluctantly accepted leaving the boy alone, after proposing to educate him as a weapon.

-But, what about the sealing? The inhabitants of konoha have the right to know even if they don't respect the fourths wish. Hyuuga Hiashi, who after examining the seal along with the Hyuuga council they deemed the seal safe and the boy stable.

_-He's right, besides, I can't hide the truth forever; I just hope the civilians don't get too harsh with him… _Thought Sarutobi Yuukaido, -Council member Hayashi Taka, Is there a way to predict how is the population will react to these news?

- I'm afraid that's not possible, Hokage-sama, given the circumstances they could either hail him as a hero or scorn him as the demon.

-Hmm… I see, then we'll follow this route of action: If the people of Konoha see him as a hero we'll follow as we originally intended, but if they see him as a demon then we'll pass a law forbidding them to speak of these matters to any children born after October 18th instead making them believe that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life. Now we'll vote who is in favor?

Immediately all the council members gave the approval and they followed that plan.

At 10 am that day the news were given, sadly almost immediately they started claiming the dead of the "demon brat" so they had no option but to leave him at the orphanage lest they wanted to attract the attention of other villages after showing any amount of preference to the young jinchuuriki, especially Iwa.

October 10th 1023 A.A

Sunday

8 pm

-No! Leave me alone! These are the shouts of a frightened boy no older than eight that is being chased by an angry mob of villagers and shinobi alike.

The boys' blonde hair was soaked in blood almost tuning his hair red, he had several burn marks all over his body that mixed with several scars that should be reserved for shinobi joonin or higher not a mere eight year old.

Then out of the blue the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the street and then the boy felt a searing pain, but before he lost consciousness he managed to hear two words:

"Hatake" and "Hokage"

Unbeknown to them there was a figure watching these events since the attack 8 years ago, it was a male with a black trench coat black leather pants (think Kuroro Lucifer from Hunter x Hunter w/o the belts) and long hair with two bangs covering the sides of his face and a sword twelve feet long and seven inches long, his eye were hidden in the shadows, but the most interesting part of him was the big yet thin black wing in his back. After a moment he whispered:

- In a few more years I might have a worthy apprentice…


	2. Memory blocks and stunning revelations

Lurking Darkness

By: Orpheon

AN: Any questions in the reviews involving the plot won't' be answered fully to avid revealing details that might change so please avoid doing so, though I still appreciate the time you invest in reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sasuke would be dieing a death and torture like seen in the movie "passion of the Christ" plus he would be healed constantly w/o pain killers to continue for days and be forced to endure a show of Barney all along.

Chapter 2:

Memory blocks and stunning revelations.

October 10th 1023 A.A

Sunday

12 a.m

Konoha

There was a nurse checking the status of the blonde boy that had been checked in around 8:00 pm. He was brought by the Hokage and since then the old man won't leave the side of the boy.

When she made her way out of the room she started pondering what had happened earlier…

_Flashback: _

_The nurse at the reception desk was shuffling a stack of papers concerning the entries at the hospital since the festival had started, which consisted in Drunks, lechers, robed civilians, common stuff, her name was Towairaito Hana, she was around 20 years old, but that was relatively unimportant , or so she thought, because just as the clock had marked 8:15 pm the Hokage busted through the main hall doors caring a bundle with a blonde mop of something that looked like fur when he ran up to her asking for an ER operation she saw what or rather who the mop was:_

_He was Uzumaki Naruto_

_--"IT'S THE DEMON, WHY IS THE HOKAGE REDUCING HIMSELF TO HELP THAT THING?!" Thought Hana, but something must have showed in her face because she suddenly heard the Hokage ask in a serious and demanding tone: -Is there ANY doctor available?_

_Hana hesitated for a few seconds before finally answering: - Hai, just proceed to the left and bottom and you'll find the ER waiting room, there should be at least half the medical staff finishing their dinner break._

_Just as those words left her mouth Sarutobi disappeared in speeds that she suspected rivaled the Hiraishin down the hall._

_Now desperate by the amounts of blood the boy was loosing Sarutobi blasted his way into the waiting room startling many of the present, before long the med-nin saw and identified the bundle and while many were scowling at the boy a few moved him to a stretcher while running a diagnostic jutsu on him, finally after a few minutes and now in the operations room the doctors answered:--Hokage-sama whoever ran through him made sure to cause the maximum amount of pain as possible, also with all the scars we lost track of some of the recent injuries until we started cleaning, the injuries made today could fill a whole medical report and if summed to the previous ones… this boy has suffered more physical pain than the three densetsu no sannin together, I can only imagine what psychological pain he's gone through._

_By the time he finished the report Sarutobi was shaking in rage at the foolishness of the village, but what enraged him even more was that even the shinobi who where trained in basic to moderate sealing methods from chuunin up even spent up time planning how to cause pain to the boy, even Hatake Kakashi, one of the Fourth's students no less!_

_--Please begin the operation; I'll wait outside if there's anything you need._

_He then proceeded to walk out but the doctors noticed the KI he was letting out at those who sneered at Naruto…_

_Flashback end._

That had happened almost four hours ago, and from the looks of it there was something the doctors wanted to keep secret for now, and she suspected it had something to do with the boys' health. –_Wait a second; he's the demon brat I'm supposed to hate him, what's with feeling sorry for him all of a sudden?_ She thought and for the first time in eight years wondered if what the villagers and shinobi alike did to the boy was right, she sighed and then she stopped to look at the full moon from the hall's window and for a moment she thought she had seen a man with a wing, but she quickly dismissed the thought since in her mind there was no thing as one winged angels or angels at all.

October 11th 1023 A.A

Monday

8 a.m

Konoha

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and then tried to sit up from the hospital bed, he immediately felt pain from a heavily bandaged area in his navel but it quickly receded, he recognized the room, and it was the one they always gave him week after week either from malnutrition, food poisoning, poisoning in general, it had been so much that it didn't matter to him anymore why he was hospitalized, after all, who would care about an outcast, a trash like him?

He was cut short from his musings by Sarutobi who had noticed his eyes clouding: –Good morning Naruto, Is there anything wrong? He said in a worried tone

–Is there anything you need?

Naruto was startled by the voice since he hadn't noticed anyone with him in the room,

–_ Weird, I thought I had my detection skills at least mid gennin level. _Contrary to popular believe, Naruto was a genius on par with Uchiha Itachi, not the clumsy goof ball many believed him to be, but the fact was hidden even to the Sandaime, who followed a Naruto bunshin with his crystal ball while he practiced in the intersection of a few unused and now cleaned sewers, he called that little sanctuary "oblivion", he named it like that because it was a place where he could forget and be forgotten, a place to escape from the scorn and hatred, and more importantly a place to learn, –Nothings wrong jijii! But if you don't mind I would like some Ramen!

Sarutobi chuckled a bit at this; it seemed that the boy actually cared about the villagers even after what they've been doing to him; he then sighed knowing that thinking of them would make him mad.

–Ok, Naruto but after that I need to ask you a few questions, ok?

–Yeah it's ok but first, Ramen!

Sarutobi chuckled again, and with that he left, as soon as he left Naruto frowned _­­_– _I know I'm just a gennin in skill but it's no excuse, I could've at least noticed something, I should be more alert. But now that I think about it was probably a good thing, I don't want to blow my mask in front of them._

Naruto thought.

The reason he wears a mask is quite easy, the villagers hated him because of something he still ignored since the clues they said were to vague, things like demon, filth, things like that were too random, but since they apparently wanted to hamper his existence and growth as a human being he soon realized that he needed a façade in order to make it seem that they had succeeded, and it worked like clockwork not a single person has bothered to doubt it and since he had already made sure to fail the past gennin examination, and the next was in four days and he would make sure to fail, there could be no doubts to it. It was simply perfect.

Outside the hall while Naruto was lost in his musings, Sarutobi was startled to find Towairaito Hana, just outside the door almost like eavesdropping but knew she just arrived since he didn't sense her chakra, what startled him though was that she was the one who almost refused service to a heavily injured Naruto and even more startled he was when she asked him to talk downstairs near the hospital's restaurant.

–Hokage-sama, she said. –there's something I'd like to tell you…

However she was interrupted when the Sarutobi stated: –If it's about Naruto being a demon then I don't want to hear it.

–No Hokage-sama you don't understand, I want to give you a full medical report on him…

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing, but something told him that what he was about to hear wouldn't fit him well.

–The medical records show damage far deeper than we thought…

_Flashback_

_It was around 3 a.m in the morning and the festival had ended just a few minutes ago, along with her shift, but for some reason she couldn't get that thought out of her head that there might be something that the doctors are hiding to the Hokage about the monster._

_She currently was in the medical record room of the ER and since the doctor responsible for writing the report finished his shift after the operation the folder was still here._

_There bellow the stack of entries for the night was the folder she was looking for, after taking it she started wondering why she was doing this but her head couldn't provide her with a solid answer._

_Shoving those thoughts for later she opened the folder and what met her eyes shocked her beyond reason; right here was a folder easily 200 page thick not only in his injuries but also in, something she couldn't quite grasp, assassination attempts, now that was something that woke fear in her, fear not of the little boy she considered a demon but of the blood-lust of the villagers towards the young boy. _–"_Wait, boy? Since when do I consider that thing a boy...?" but she was slowly starting to doubt those notions.  
_

_- Now let's see ah here it is. In front of her lied the summarized record of the dem… of the boy, _– _Now the records are:_

_1074 detected scars_

_625 reported stitching of said scars_

_345 reported bone fractures_

_754 life-threatening injuries due to assassination attempts_

_Possible rape and abusing scarring_

_Mind trauma possibly leading to memory loss_

_Now to say Hana was disgusted was putting it lightly but she was also horrified, especially after she read the last 4 entries, with injuries like that she was surprised to see the boy proclaiming day after day that he would become Hokage one day, seemingly forgiving anything the villagers did to him, after she thought that she realized that there could be a possibility that the boy was actually a boy and not the demon they thought he was, but she forsook that realization for later, right now she needed to continue reading because something in her gut told her that this was only the beginning._

_3 hours later…_

_Hana simply couldn't believe it, in all the reports except the last one there was a huge sensor with seals that bore the Hokage's personal signature, that easily covered 7 pages each, but the last one, that was left unsealed, was the one that terrified her the most because it stated that from the last four entries in the summarized record, 152 bones were broken in the attack last night, at least 1 assassination attempt based on evidence from an injury made at the navel around 8 p.m and got worse after 15 minutes of running, the wound was latter aggravated by an A-rank assassination jutsu but by intervention of the Hokage it only went in a few inches, but with the damage done it seemed that the jutsu was intended that way, to increase the amount of pain to the boy._

_ But the next two she left for later discussion with the Hokage because she was too tired to even continue._

_Flashback end._

–That's what I called you for Hokage-sama; I think you should personally read those because I simply can't force myself to read knowing that I could've been the one making those horrible acts.

The face of the Hokage was stern, but also held a hint of worry, assassination attempts! , rape and abuse! , he could only imagine what kind of trauma that boy held.

He then slowly nodded, then motioned the nurse to get some rest, he then opened the folder where Hana had marked it and grew pale with the implications of the injuries as he read on.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on his bed, even if he thought his plan was perfect he had checked the upcoming class he would be put on if he failed and knew that if he overdid his act or if he slacked a bit someone would notice.

If someone knew of this problem and didn't showed any open hate for him, would say that there was nothing to be worried about, but, there was the little pesky detail the he would have for classmates, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke, although the last one didn't bother him too much he knew the other two could easily represent a threat to his mask, after all, Shikamaru if lazy also had the undiscovered I.Q of +200 and that's what made him dangerous, as for Shino, the boy was a Aburme probably a prodigy and with the reported stats from Shibi the boy's detection skills with his bugs was incredible for his age and that was enough to make Naruto nervous.

He once again was cut short from his musings when a blast of killing intent showered in all konoha, it made him gasp for air but the funny thing about it was that it felt human and the only person capable of releasing such a killing intent in this village was the Sandaime, just then the ANBU that were tailing him for "protection" rocketed to what he assumed to be the restaurant of the Hospital.

He sneered, – _ANBU for protection, what a laugh, from the injury beneath the bandages, the sound of chirping birds and the name Hatake, it was the inu ANBU who attacked me, and he was the leader of the squadron assigned to my protection._

In his little sanctuary, "Oblivion", he had tons of registry books from the library of different divisions, he even possessed a book with techniques and other of ANBU identities for the next four years, he had acquired those when he had henge'd as Uchiha Itachi, what really confused him though is that he was sure that the guard had sensed the chakra disruption in him, but he quickly chalked it up to Itachi's fame of always having his sharingan active when on duty. He then proceeded to identify every ANBU sent to tail him, at first he was unsuccessful because of his stealth, but after a few months thanks to the daily chases by angry mobs or drunken shinobi, he was quickly becoming a master of stealth to the point in which he even hid from Hatake Kakashi or Inu as he latter confirmed in his records.

A few more minutes passed before a slightly angered Hokage passed with the ramen in his tray, Naruto was quick to resume his mask; –RAMEN!

At this the Hokage couldn't help but chuckle momentarily forgetting his anger, –I see you still love ramen, Naruto.

The boy nodded quickly while inhaling his bowl, the Hokage watched sadly as he ate knowing that the way he ate wasn't because no one taught him it was because of the now physiological need to eat as much as possible in the shortest amount of time due to the harsh life the little boy led.

When Naruto finished the Hokage spoke; – Naruto, Do you remember anything of what happened yesterday?

– mmmm… now that you mention it I don't remember much about last night just pain and that someone said something about a bun'ya(field), and a shadow but nothing more jijii.

–Ok Naruto you will leave on Thursday, for now rest, oh and if no nurses come to aid you or to check on how you're doing please tell me, ok?

–OK jijii!

And with that Sarutobi left.

xxxxoxxxxx

I now was Thursday afternoon, and as always the head doctor threw him out as harshly as he could, but even then he was smiling, he had just recently found out that the nurse Towairaito Hana, the one that had checked on him every day of his stay accepted him, or better said half accepted him, since she knew nothing of his true self.

He had planned on going to buy food for restocking his mini-fridge at "Oblivion", but found that to be quite impossible since there were new ANBU following him and these ones were black ops, even more stealthy then many of the regular ANBU captains, not at Hatake's level but still quite good and these seemed to be very interested in knowing where he was going so he opted to pay a visit to the Hokage instead.

But there was something troubling him, the memories of all his past birthdays up to the last were fuzzy and he couldn't remember much about who attacked him and why, and he had the gut feeling that whatever he forgot included something important about his aggressors.

xxxxoxxxxx

The Hokage was in a meeting with the council discussing what to do with Hatake Kakashi, who even now was acting aloof and uncaring as he knew they wouldn't execute him, as they needed as many shinobi as they could get, but he grew very preoccupied when he heard what they where saying:

–Hokage-Sama, we have reached an appropriate punishment for the scum bag in the corner.

Kakashi silently sneered, how this fools dare deny him his right to avenge the fourth! And to top it all they seemed to favor the demon! Even the Hyuuga who were supposed to be able to see chakra!

–And what, may I inquire, is that? Asked the, now curious, Hokage.

–To tell him who's heir is him and to show him the plans for him along with the seal's basics. Hayashi Taka said.

For some reason the Hokage seemed to grow nervous of this, and that truly unnerved Kakashi, because since he had known the Hokage he had never not once shown nervousness, finally after a few minutes he spoke;

–And if he fails to understand and spreads rumors like wild fire? Then what? He said in a low, raspy, cold, tone that scared many in the council.

–I've already seen to that Hokage-Sama, I'll check Kakashi while reading and then he will remain imprisoned for an indefinite period of time for the news to sink in, and in case of trying to reveal it to public he will be executed immediately.

–I only hope you know what you're doing.

Now Kakashi was even more worried, a Hyuuga actually offering to imprison him, in favor of the demon?

– _Hatake_, please go with Hiashi to the classified record room. Sarutobi said, in a cold tone, motioning him to do so. The word classified really worried Kakashi.

Once outside Kakashi noted how the great majority of the council seemed to openly support the demon and the ones who didn't simply showed neutrality, and that was something he simply couldn't understand, why would the council support him?, why where the great clans of konoha helping him?, he could go with the Sarutobi and Senjuu clans doing so, but the Hyuuga?! That was unthinkable! Even more when the Uchiha were they also showed support for the demon! Until Itachi slaughtered them for reasons unknown.

Hiashi then spoke – We have arrived. Indeed they had arrived to the records room and they were inside now, he then realized he was so lost in his musings that he didn't pay attention where the room was, so after this he couldn't break in for future reference to whatever they told him and prove if it was true or some sort of trick framed by the demon.

Hiashi as if reading his thoughts said – I assure you, that the Hyuuga council, along with me, is formed by the creators of many seals in the village and the branch house curse seal, and we deemed the seal safe so there is no chance to be influenced by the _sealed _demon. Said Hiashi, putting great emphasis in the word sealed.

– Now what you are about to hear is a SS-class secret that if revealed is punishable with the subject's execution along with his clan and the ones you revealed the secret, is that clear?

–Yes. Said a now truly pissed Kakashi, his clan, was that a joke of bad taste or what? only his mother and a few cousins remained and none of them were shinobi, because they either quit being shinobi after his father's dead or the never wanted to, and yet, the council men were allowing whatever remained of his clan an innocent civilians that knew the truth, to be executed for a secret regarding a demon?! Things were going too far but he was going to play along since the secret seemed important.

Hiashi waited till Hatake calmed down since he was probably shaking in rage and then said: –The day of the Kyuubi attack there where a few newborn babies in whom the Yondaime _could've _sealed the Kyuubi but he beforehand had promised Kushina that he would avoid using the shiki fuuin, but as you know he failed to do so and sealed him inside Naruto. Now tell me, would the Yondaime dare sacrifice a child that wasn't his own to carry such a burden? After all, what kind of leader forces upon his people a burden he himself cannot carry?

Now Kakashi was stunned, how could've he been so blind? That was a lesson that he taught them shortly after loosing Obito, what was his sensei thinking about him now? He had attacked, poisoned, and even tried to kill his son, was there something left to amend? Had he succeeded in breaking the boy? While Kakashi was lost in his musings the council was discussing other matters regarding the blonde jinchuuriki.

xxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxx

The council was now talking about the success rate of Naruto, when a voice in the council, namely Danzo said:

– I think I have discovered the reason of Naruto's continuous failures.

The Hokage had a sinking feeling as to why, so he just kept hearing what Danzo had to say hoping he was wrong, and if not he wondered why he hadn't taken action earlier.

– The teachers at the academy have bees placing joonin level genjutsu on his books, tests and even notes when he finishes so that he fails, then if he succeeds in something they make sure to test him as a full blown gennin.

The Hokage was now berating himself for not noticing it earlier.

Then the council burst in a discussion about what to do but a great deal of councilors came to the same conclusion almost instantly:

– We can't help him, even if Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and heir to him, we can't help him, unless we want attract the attention of Iwa and other neutral or possibly hostile villages we just can't help Naruto.

Unbeknown to them there was an uninvited guest hearing the discussion.

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Naruto had arrived to the Hokage tower 15 minutes ago and when the ANBU guards had told him, that he was occupied in a meeting with the council he had insisted to wait outside the council room, the ANBU agreed seeing no harm in leaving a eight year old kid waiting there, after all, what damage could that cause? But that was his mistake, because what the boy heard they afternoon changed forever the fate of the world.

After a while Naruto got bored and he approached the wooden door and noticed the worn sound dampening seal on it so the channeled a bit of chakra into his ears and pressed against the door, being careful of not using too much chakra or leaning too heavily, what he heard next shook him to his core; – … even if Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi… that was all he needed to hear, he was no fool he knew what the word jinchuuriki meant, "power of the human sacrifice", so that's why the villagers hated him, because of something he had no control over, at that moment he ran out heading to the Hokage monument to think, and in hopes of finding what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxx

Sephiroth, watched contently as his new target ran to the monument at the back of the village; – _everything is going well, I just need to keep a track of him and when the time comes I shall reveal myself. _Thought Sephiroth and then he chuckled evilly, as his plans developed just as he wanted then he left to the mounts that could be seen in the east in direction to Kumo.

xxxxOxxxx

Naruto had finally arrived 1 hour ago to the monument ad by now he had reached a decision; – _I'll act as if nothing happened and keep my mask, everything will go as if nothing happened. _ Whether he knew or not that decision would shape the way the world perceived their reality of darkness and light.

A.N. Well here it ends the next chapter will be the academy years with the soon-to-be rookie nine.


	3. Academy: deception and purpose

AN: I know I took my sweet time in updating but this chapter gave me hell (and life got interesting) not only I can't seem to make it good but making it of a time skip structure is just too frustrating to make it good.

Anyway, paring is still undecided, too much variants, and it's just too troublesome.

But anyway thank you for reading and well thanks for reading and reviewing.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Lurking darkness

Chapter 3:

Academy: deception and purpose.

December 10th 1023 A.A

Academy grounds

It had been two months since the academy started, two months since he discovered is jinchuuriki status, and everything was going according to plan. There was just one little detail that bothered him though, he just couldn't remember specific details of his previous birthdays, and the day after his last birthday was specially fuzzy, usually this wouldn't be of importance since it happened before but that was the fact, the other times it was due concussion and trauma from attacks from the more sick demon haters, and from the clouded pictures of his memory, he had suffered neither and that bothered him.

It was no great mystery why he healed at such marvelous rates when injured, after all the Kyuubi needed him to be live if he wanted to live, and so any injury was healed directly if physical and if mental then the seal would apply the chakra in certain zones of the brain to shut down, but from what he had studied in the last two months of sealing, that didn't affect the memory of non-traumatizing moments since it was stored in a diferent part of the brain, a good example would be the day after his last birthday, and something told him that the information would be of great importance to him.

Even though it had been two months ago that the academy started it seemed that there was already a clear definition as to the groups in the class room, like the prime students mainly beeing Sasuke, Shino and for the girls Ino and Sakura, the dobes being composed of Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and of course him.

He was cut off from his thoughts when the chuunin in from of him, Umino Iruka was his name, threw a eraser to him, he could have dodged it but then he would be blowing his mask so for the sake of his plan he would take it.

WHAM.

That sound echoed through the room.

– Fuck that hurt! Now, when an adult or at least a teenager says it there's no problem but when an eight year old says that people sure get angry, especially with the demon brat.

– De… Naruto! Pay attention! And stop cursing, no kid should say that!

– Ouch… well it isn't my fault you're so boring, and if you want me to stop cursing then stop launching erasers at my head, dattebayo!. Naruto stated angrily.

– That's it¡ at the end of class you're staying for your punishment. Iruka said in a evil tone that scared many.

– Dobe. Mumbled Sasuke under his breath, the class was already acustomed to this so there was no great surprise when he was yelled at by his sasuke's fangirl's to be more like sasuke.

– "_heh, it seems the Uchiha thinks he is better than anyone, but from the clan he came from an the massacre of said clan then it isn't such a surprise, heh, something like that is just a minor distraction, but he could be used for my schemes later on, i will use everything at my disposal to achieve my goal"  
_

During the last moths Naruto had forged a dream, a purpose, a quest, and he would stop to nothing until he accomplished it.

May, 20th 1024 A.A

Oblivion

Blood, god how he hated the taste, but that was unimportant, he had arrived, he finally could archive a good rest, as it had been almost four days of continuous attacks form the mobs. Why four? He asked himself, he had forgotten once again what had happened, the reason for academy break, he had forgotten it and remembered it during the attacks only to be knocked unconscious once again. He then was dumped in the old sewer system that had dried up years ago, after the Kyuubi attack so no one would find him there if he died.

Normally he would be a bit more concerned, but what the villagers didn't know, and he made sure of that, was that here was the entrance to Oblivion. Now if this had happened before the academy started then he would have to worry, but, for the past seven months he had been expanding his room and now it was more of an underground house, but as this was his sanctuary it also held medical supplies, which he got from very well timed henges and some good spying.

Oblivion now covered a one mile radius starting from the center out and since its main entrance was located in the main pipe of the huge sewer system it was really easy to reach what he needed, so here he was now, bloodied, bruised, injured, and about to collapse, but he had found it, his medical room. He entered and proceeded to a tank (think something like a Plexiglas cylinder) in the corner and entered it. It was full with a medical fluid that healed any external damage up to broken bones; he had immediately reproduced it as soon as he had the chance since it was developed by Tsunade herself, manufacturing it wasn't hard since Tsunade made it from common medicinal herbs found in the hokage's monument over the Shodai's head and water from a groove to the north from there since it was as pure as it could get.

This fluid, along with may other things he had found recently in the ANBU HQ files had helped a lot with his progress, which was a bit hampered by the academy, but even if it hampered his progress in studies and practice he still had a good review of the basics in the academy even if they refused to teach him like the others.

Then he remembered, last week, in front of his sanctuary's entrance, he had found a small box with a small note attached that said: _"this is for you to keep your name from becoming a memory…" _ It said more but that line was what had caught his eyes, and then there was a symbol in it which also had caught his attention since it was a red circle with a spiral in it, the note also said that to make more copies he just had to apply chakra, that seemed suspicious but he let it go, since the existence of the package seemed to be unknown to the Hokage or the council, and no villager or ninja knew of this place.

November 21st 1024 A.A

Park.

It had been a year now, he had noticed though that in his previous attempts at the academy that by now he should be getting ready for the exam or at least to fail it but then he also realized that many of his classmates where older than him by one or two years, in other words they had put him in the wrong class for three years and so hampering his growth, or so they thought. He then started thinking of the reasons of why the council had allowed that but as soon as that thought entered his mind he felt his blood boil ―_"how dare those bastards allow the villagers to treat me like this, they say the want to honor the fourth's wish but instead of doing that they think of protecting me of a enemy far more merciful than the accursed villagers that attack me daily"_

Naruto was then hit by a rock, when he regained his senses he realized that he was now surrounded by some of the academy students along with their parents. He coursed loudly and tried to escape but before anything could start a chuunin entered the fray and scared away the mob, then the shinobi turned around and was revealed to be a woman with messy black hair, a pair of scarlet eyes and a beautiful face, when Naruto caught himself having those thoughts he looked away blushing, but bonked his head in the tree where he had been resting, the chuunin noticed this and smiled sadly while thinking ­― _"how is that the village can't see that this is a innocent boy not some evil blood thirsty demon"_

― Are you all right? Asked the woman who was about 24-25 years old

― Hai, thank you for the help. He blushed harder from embarrassment as she giggled when a small lump formed in his forehead

– Umm… miss if I may ask, what's your name?

When she didn't answer he thought that maybe he had made her angry and just for a instant his façade collapsed and he showed fear and said hurriedly: – sorry¡ I didn't mean to offend you¡ all I wanted was to…

But he was cut short when he felt himself being pressed against something soft and realized it was the chuunin from before then he heard: – it's Yuuhi Kurenai.

They then noticed that a rather large mob had formed and were after the boy again, but Kurenai once again dispersed them with threats of calling ANBU if they insisted in attacking, that seemed to disperse the crowd but not without the calls of demon lover and demon whore, and she made a mental note of visiting the men who said that a visit to _talk._

A muffled gasp alerted both of them to another presence, they turned arround to see a pink haired girl alongside a Blonde one pointing to Naruto, said boy imediatly smiled, though it was strained but no one noticed, and said: – Hi Sakura-chan! Ino!  
He then noticed that she didn't reply and she just kept pointing at his head, sudenly he realised that he was somewhat close to Kurenai and his head seemed to be bleeding since it had left a satin in the chuunin's vest he imediatly started to apologise whe he was once a gain interrupted when both girls started to yell at him for being rude and "ruining" the Chuunin's wardrobe.

He mentaly sighed, what did he do to be trapped in a place full of brainless monkeys?

May 15th 1025 A.A

Kumo's western outskirts

A dark chuckle could be heard from a cave just outside the temple at the top of a hill just outside Kumo this continued for 1 minute before it stopped.  
– That village is full of simple minded fools, but it holds no surprise, the humans always destroy what they don't understand, isn't that right... Cloud?

in a corner of the cave there was a tank containing a man with spiky blond hair he was nude in anger the man tried to move but that was impossible since the liquid he was surrounded with was too dense to move but he could talk: – Do you really think that kid will plunge into he darkness?, don't be a fool sephiroth, even in that hell he is finding his light.  
– But it came with a price, after all I had to block some of his memories with a little help from mother.  
– Jenova?¡ Cloud all but screamed, how? she was supposed to have died almost a milenia ago.  
Sephiroth chuckled: – Don't be so surprised, her power remains, though she is somewhat _caught_ for the moment in something she is preparing to leave a new harbinger, and this new one WILL finish what we started. Now it was Cloud's turn to chuckle:  
– How are you so sure? the only thing that remains of you is your mass of mako. He was however greatly unerved by the other man's smirk: – Don't be a fool, it has been a milenia since the new era started, and there are many, _many _ways of accomplishing that goal.  
– Jenova...  
– Mmm?  
– She was the thing sealed into that boy, didn't she?  
– Heh it's not as simple as that, but to answer your question, No, well at least not entirely. Now silence, in a few more years you'll play a role in my plans.

–_"everything is clicking into place, if we are patient, our ambitions shall come to fruition"._

AN: well here it is it's less than half of the expected original but for the sake of the plot I decided to cut it in half.


	4. The jigsaw is on the fray

AN: well here it is, once again thanks for reading,sorry for the delay but the Prep school proved to be a demon in disguise.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, otherwise sasuke would suffer Bloody hell for being such a pansy and a imbecile.

Lurking Darkness

Chapter 3:

Paths of the hero

Konoha  
October 10th 1025  
3 AM

People change, which is a fact that can't be denied but it's also a reminder that one's plans never go as intended, this is what makes the notions of destiny or fate, in this case it is no different as Hatake Kakashi sat in a dark room thinking of what he had heard in that room from Hiashi almost 2 years ago, and he still couldn't believe what he had heard but even with all the facts and proof he was given he still felt some hate towards the boy, Hiashi had sensed this and so he had spent 2 weeks in surveillance of ANBU squads and he could only take missions inside the village.

He still remembered his state of dismay at the knowledge that he had proven his sensei right in his assessment of him being hot headed and brash when it came to desicions concerning those he cared about.

_Flashback:_

_A 15 year old Kakashi could be seen siting in the Hokage's office_, _many would wonder why, and when a pissed of Namikaze entered the room, they got they answer._

_Kakashi instantly bowed slightly at the awe inspiring figure of the hokage, but his words cut down the mannerism as they expressed how pissed the man was:_

–_ Sit down Hatake. Kakashi flinched at that and immediately obeyed._  
–_ Do you know why you are here? asked the Hokage  
_–_ Excuse me sir? Kakashi immediately knew that was the wrong answer as the Hokage paralyzed him with a wave of K.I. performing the strongest (to date) kanashibari no jutsu of history._

–_ DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT! FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO I WAS INFORMED OF THE DEMISE OF FIVE HYUUGA ELDERS AT THE HANDS OF A DOG MASKED ANBU!  
AND WHEN I ASKED FOR THE REASON THEY SAID THAT IT HAPPENED SECONDS AFTER THEY INSULTED UCHIHA OBITO'S FAMILY!_

_At the mention of the incident Kakashi broke free of the K.I. and answered in equal strength:  
_– _YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT! I WON'T LET THEM DEFILE HIS MEMORY SAYING HE WAS WEAK! SAYING HE WAS "DESTINED" TO LOSE IT ALL! AND IN FRONT OF RIN NO LESS!_

–_ I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A SHINOBI! AN ANBU! YOU ARE OBLIGED TO BEHEVE LIKE A PRIME EXAMPLE OF SHINOBI PERFECTION! NOT SOME HOT HEADED FOOL WHO CAN'T CONTROL HIS ACTIONS WHEN A LOVED ONE IS THROWN IN THE FRAY!_

_Kakashi had no reply for that as he knew it was true but he didn't regret what he did to those bastards._

– _'sigh' your audience will be scheduled for next month, in the worst you'll get banned from ANBU permanently and serve 2 years in the shinobi prison IF you claim temporal insanity during the ordeal. Now if you excuse me I'll go to attend my wife as she is in the 30th week of pregnancy.  
_

_End Flashback_

Now he was in the rooftops, going towards the boy's apartment as attack had been reported by one of the few civilians that accepted Naruto. He had now arrived at the scene and couldn't help but to feel torn because the one leading the attack was Inuzuka Rin, his only remaining teammate from his gennin days.

For the first time in his life Kakashi couldn't act by the rules not even by the morals he adopted from Obito, he just couldn't, and the fact that today was October 10th 1025 exactly ten years after the attack just made it so much harder, and it became worse when Rin spotted him: – Hey Dog, stop standing there like nothing is happening come down here, and torture the demon! For sensei!

When she mentioned that his mind snapped, the memory of his late sensei slipping into his mind, the knowledge that the very beast that killed his sensei, the beast that killed thousands of his allies, the beast that killed his ANBU squadron in which Obito's sister was included, was trapped in the boy before him, so defenseless, he just couldn't bear it so he came down stopping the crowd and said: –Stop… He raised a hand to stop the protests and said something that enraged beyond all reason the barely contained civilians in the apartment: – If you kill him now, the Hokage and council will have your heads, so please stop, I don't want innocent and ignorant people to kill an equally innocent and ignorant child. His plea went unheard and he asumed a stance ready to deffend the legacy of his sensei and surrogate, but was stopped in his tracks by the one he fought alongside for years: – You won't stop me, you can't so lease step aside, don't betray this comrade, not like you almost did. That was a low blow and Rin knew it but her thirst for anger was too heavy, and while Kakashi was writhing in pain she and the mob stepped foward with a menacing aura.

– I'll make you suffer you little beast. Said the group in chorus making them sound like the devil had possessed them.

The fear, the pain, and the agony the boy suffered that night changed him, even if he had fallen unconscious, no one noticed it but by the time the sun shone in the horizon the world would greet something different.

xxxoxxx

In the seal while this happened, the massive energy that was the Kyuubi, had been awakened, while it seemed the seal would crack under the pressure, something else happened, it first manifested as a slight disturbance to the great beast, but it slowly began to transform into something else, like it had been given a conscience, and in the middle of the process the pain filled screams of one little boy made themselves known.

The great beast didn't understand it, why? Why cause someone so young so much suffering? Those were questions that would remain unanswered for years to come, as a conscience and moral can't be developed overnight it would take much longer to finish, but by the time it was done, the most terrible intelligence would awaken and no one knew if it would be for the redemption or destruction of them all.

xxxoxxx

While the torture proceeded Kakashi suddenly snapped out of his confusion, the flow of his mind changed, and he for the first time in nearly 18 years he cried, and he released his anger in the air.  
Everything stopped the cheers, the torture, it all went silent and Kakashi spoke:  
– We've fallen too far Rin. Said female was confused out of her mind and spoke: – what the hell you're talking about?!, this demon needs to suffer! The anger turned into killing aura, so thick and so focused in the room that it was visible like a mist of foreboding death, nearly half the civilians died of a heart attack: – If he was a demon he would have attacked by now, If he was a demon he would have attacked Konoha since he was 8, If he was a demon HE COULD HAVE KILLED ALL OF US BY NOW!! Roared Kakashi as he saw the truth dawn on the eyes of those alive and conscious, the boy was just that a boy, but they knew they would pay for the transgressions done to the boy as the ANBU was still giving off the killing aura, but it slowly receded till it was nothing but a whisper in their ears, but still quite powerful.

– Kakashi Please the de- boy is dangerous if he ever cracks or gets unstable he'll release the bea... She never got to finish as the aura returned ten fold almost killing the remaining ones: – THAT'S IF YOU DIDN'T PUSHED HIM OVER THE EDGE ALREADY, IF HE FREED THE BEAST AT THIS POINT I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KILL AS MANY OF YOU AS I CAN BEFORE IT SWALLOWED ME

And at that point he knocked Rin unconscious, and then proceeded to butcher his way though the remaining civilians, at least 70 people were crowding the apartment and the hallway outside it and when he finished he threw the bodies near the fireworks with the help of shadow clones and ignited them. – _**FIRE RELEASE: HELL'S EMBER **_and fired a huge firebal fo scorching white flames leaving the ground at white hot temperatures,in the end remains weren't enough to feed the insects, once he finished he reported to the Hokage's assistant and delivered Rin, explaining the situation, to the ANBU he knew to be loyal to Sarutobi. And never stopped crying since all started : – _I failed you, Yondaime._

xxxoxxx

The day had dawned and in the apartment of one little boy the world was greeted by something else:  
Where once a little boy had been, now a young man stood, his body had aged by the sheer amount of stress suffered the previous night (It's been proven that extreme stress can age the body and mind faster if you remain in that state long enough)  
his hair had become high-lighted with silver at the tips silver instead of the blond from before making his hair look more like a flame than the previous blonde, anth le extra length didn't help, he also noticed a slight pain in his muscles and bones form forced growth, in all he looked like a 13 year old version of himself with hair way too long for his tastes.  
Naruto noticing something wrong crawled to the bathroom where he picked up a shard from his broken mirror and inspected himself:

– _Damn I look like Sephiroth now. But this situation could be worse, at least I can use the double heart transformation seal (Nijuu Koroko Henge Fuuin) to hide the changes.  
_

He still remembered when he met the... entity, the sheer power, and the knowledge that his posture gave away was enough to get the boy's attention. But there was no time to ponder the happenings of the last year since he needed to hide the hair and the stress marks so he quickly went for the paper tag hidden beneath the kitchen's floor and copied it on his chest with the help of a water clone, he quickly added chakra to it and the effects were instantaneous: the markings passed to his back and navel making the seal pattern in there even more complicated and pulsed until his whole body looked 10 years old again alas the injuries had to stay and he had already wasted good 30 minutes in crawling and using the seal, so he limited himself to collapse on his floor already sensing the chakra heading to him:  
– _The Hokage saves the day. _He thought sarcastically before going unconscious.

xxxoxxx

Kumo

Temple's outskirts

Sephiroth's lair.

Cloud still couldn't believe it, Jenova had returned and it was because of the life stream, he had heard it but hadn't believed it,  
_"The life stream goes in cycles so the history is bound to suffer repetitions_".  
How foolish, he had been foolish again, if he had accepted help, if he had asked for help in his battle against Kadaj, this could have been adverted, the life could go on and the history would have remained unchanged with peace for those who looked forward to it, but the life stream had been altered. All those deaths with the Geo-stigma had changed the flow leading to a new circle, he had failed Aerith, he had failed Tifa, He failed Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Vincent, all deceased when Loz and Yazoo fused with the incomplete Sephiroth, bringing him to the land of the living once again.

_"A hero needs dreams" _Those words still got to him now, he was supposed to be the legacy of Zack, and yet like the others he failed him. He then heard the screams of the boy – _Uzumaki Naruto. _That name made him wonder if he could make one last move to save the world from Sephiroth before he expired.  
The timing was crucial so he needed to prepare to the last moment because the instant he was removed from the suspension liquid he had been for the last eon he would die.

xxxoxxx

Rice country  
November 11th

Western fields

Waterfall border

Orochimaru was furious, the curse seal while powerful was also a major weakness that if exploited right could not only kill the user but him as well body transfer technique or not.

The curse seal was designed to act as a dam with the natural energy that mixed in the body of a ninja to create hermit chakra, the idea was based on Jiraiya's hermit mode, as it used hermit chakra. The seal was designed in different ways from level to level, the most powerful to the date was the curse seal of heaven, while all the seals provided the access to the natural chakra without the danger of remaining permanently in a transformed state it put a incredible strain on the body, and the ink, blood and DNA used on the seal were traceable back to him as he was the applying party and no one else could do it since the seal depended on the inner dimension within him for his seal.

At first he tried to make it regulate the natural chakra of this realm but the level two cursed user remained transformed permanently looking like frogs. Also those in level one acquired frog like characteristics, so those seals were WAY to traceable,so he waited those users to die, all but one using him as a conductor, Orochimaru gathered natural energy studying it's nature and found that the natural energy was to free willed and chaotic to be pre-arranged in the workings of a seal, even if the seal worked on the energy or the chakra it generated the energy required a conscious effort of the user to be balanced, in the end the subject died turning into stone.

Two years later when he had perfected his body transfer technique, he remembered the events that lead to his betrayal of Konoha a month after the Kyuubi, he remembered the notes he made about the inner dimension used to capture the minds of the bodies he transfered to, and got an idea: if the natural energies of _this _realm were too chaotic he could use the natural energy of _his _realm to power the seals, it would provide two major advantages over the first:

1.- The energy was untraceable and could only be felt when in level two , when the energy was fully mixed to the users chakra and left it to him the regulation on a subconscious level, and when used for the first time

2.- The user would be open for mind probing, so he could influence them with energy pulses whenever he wanted, thus making his hold over his minions even stronger

And the results had been excellent, but now he had discovered they major flaw, if the user grew aware of the connection of his seal to his energy or dimension or if he was to be rejected by the current body nearby him/her the user (he/she still needs to be concious of the inner realm in Orochimaru) could cause feedback effectively providing himself of his own hermit chakra without him or his energy, so long as he was aware of the realm within him ,and if such a user was to be killed or injured while the feedback was taking place, he would suffer the same injuries or deceases of the user.

This made him use his technique for the first time two and a half years ago and then he destroyed the scroll and all of his notes on the jutsu.

This wasn't as good as he had wanted, since he was sure one of Jiraiya's spies managed to send him the details of his situation before he killed his source, an thus his mood went from PMS like to hellish.

He had to let go of such matters however as he entered Akatsuki's HQ in Ame, where he had an appointment with the leader to discuss some things about his descendant back in leaf village.

xxxoxxx

The Hokage had arrived in the hospital a few hours ago after he ordered his team of chuunin to move him there, he couldn't say he wasn't annoyed when he received reports from the ABNU guarding the HQ of the inu captain coming to the prison section and handling them his teammate saying that she was behind the attack on the young jinchuriiki, he knew there was more to the story than Inu let on but he was willing to be lenient since the prime objective now was closing up all the cuts made in the attack and possibly torture from Ookami, but this wasn't as bad as it sounded because she specialized in superficial torture so the cuts and bruises were extremely painful but no lethal, as well as eclectically based attacks to the nervous system.

A groan to his left alerted him of the awakening Naruto and decided to greet him when he was a bit more aware of his surroundings to ask him of the events. by the time Naruto finished his tale it was mid-day and the Hokage decided that he could take him to lunch, so pain forgotten he saneaked Naruto out of the hospital and to Ichiraku's.

xxxoxxx

Konoha  
Location Unknown  
October 12th 1025

Danzo was traveling to a meeting with the sergeants of the Root division when the captains appeared and requested to be present in the meeting since they had information regarding Project Fibonacci.

So here he was now in the middle of a metal bridge conecting two old oil platforms making the scenery look like one of the concept drawings of anime artists (think Limha Lekan).  
–Well begin, the time is crucial and I don't have any to spare.  
– Hai, Danzo-sama, as you know I talked to you as you were coming here about new intelligence in Fibonacci.  
As of two days ago the source was attacked and left in a state of heavy scarring once again...  
– WHAT!? roared Danzo, he might have his doubts about it but he didn't like hearing this especially since he ordered his forces to prevent such occurrences at all costs.  
– Hai, there was an attack to the source lead by a shinobi of relative importance to the council and as such the patrol couldn't interfere with force but with words as they relied this information disguised as civilians. As much as this is troubling to some of the goals to the project there's also the fact that the main culprit and leader of the attack was delivered later directly to the corresponding authorities.  
– Is this all?  
– No, there's also been a confirmation that the facilities discovered beneath the forgotten temple have been successfully linked to the source, confirming your suspicions about it holding his true power.  
Now that got Danzo's interest, if the source could do that and develop so much in the six months that the facilities had been discovered he couldn't wait to see where his methods could bring to it's development, after all some people were meant to be weapons, old acquaintances and rivals be damned.  
– Ok this is certainly interesting. Now Sergeant...

xxxoxxx

Konoha  
December 10th  
Academy grounds

The students of Iruka's class were all gathered in the front of the classroom, the reason was one hyperactive unpredictable student, and while this normally meant trouble this time it brought astonishment to the class since all of them believed him to be a dobe, and dead last, but much to their surprise (and charging to the civilian clan students) Naruto scored well above all of the civilian, and scored middle in the clan half, and while that seemed like a futile mark, in this case it wasn't since the reason for this was the sheer amount of training time in the posts placed in the training room.

Naturally at first there was three parties that refused to believe this, those were Sasuke, Fan-girl army, and Kiba, since the blond was reported to be sick by influenza, while it was bad it seemed that the doctors caught it quick enough and treated it immediately and in the end only a week of rest was needed,thus the time and other scores were highly undermined, but even then the classroom was baffled with the time, so much that even the Emo king a.k.a Sasuke had grown to respect the blond (not that he was ever going to admit it though) and thus the fan club went to check the record to know what had Sasuke so baffled:

13140 hours in the room  
At least 5 times checked out a sample of the materials in the room for use (ropes, ball launchers, shuriken, kunai, bo staff, etc)

The classroom, Iruka, Mizuki, and even some jounin who would later hear from the Hokage himself, were amazed by the boys resolve and will, sure they went to the room every day of the week at least 1 hour and after finishing encouraged the students to use the room after the academy day finished, and they did as many saw sasuke there and also naruto to a lesser extent since he always seemed to be at the back, but none of them thought that he took it this far, if this was true then the boy had spent nearly a year and a half in there, 18 hours a day.  
That was the main reason of disbelief but after a while it dawned on them that the blond skipped most of the classes, for this reason alone the boy could very well end up as the third place in the class and first place in the training room records surpassed only by Rock lee.

Yup, there is no doubt that Naruto lived up to his title. Things in Konoha and other places would become interesting if the boy ever graduated since his clones were plain shit and there was no way of sugar coating it.

xxxoxxx

Rice country  
Unknown location

February 19th

Orochimaru was worried, the last results of the curse seal of heaven while promising were also foreboding if he didn't fix them soon, the few flaws were fixed but with that came another problem, the power could be removed if it was exposed to a unatural being and while to many this wasn't a worry but to him it was since the world of the ninja dealed with the unatural on a daily basis even if they didn't realize it, to prove this point you could just look at the body transfer jutsu, as it created an artificial realm inside the user with all that was suposed to exist in a realm like it's own setient beeings, and if that wasn't unnatural He didn't know what was.

But he forsook those thoughts for later as his spy in Konoha handed him a report:

–Orochimaru-sama, as you know there has been some movement in the council since the masacre in which the clan was wiped out along with 5 key members of the concil...  
He was interrupted however by Orochimaru who was getting annoyed with the constant repetitions in the reports of his subordinates:  
– Stop doing that! Don't repeat information, it wastes time I don't have so finish the report efficiently or leave!  
– Hai! As i was saying the council suffered losses to a unknown assilant at the time of the masacre, thus requiring new representatives for the clans. Along them there was another minor clan added to the council temporarly replacing the Uchiha seat thou the clan is civilian and unexpirienced in politics thus making them a weak oppnent in _most _matters.  
– What do you mean? Asked the curious tirant  
– The jinchuriiki  
– Please elaborate  
– This would not be possible in other circunstances since he was labeled under the jurisdiction of the hokage and the civilinan laws and courts didn't apply to him but when the council included the Haruno's in the field everything changed, since now thw civilian people had ears in the other side they could aquire info and details in their common target thus making the brat even more vulnerable or so they thought.  
– Explain  
– The council decided that the new heads needed to be level headed in the matters concerning the boy so while the new head's in the council didn't hate the boy openly they weren't suporttive either. The Haruno though expressed a ballant hatred for the boy and wanted to search for a loop hole in the regulations to label him as a public threat and hand him to Danzo to be dealt with, the other heads saw this and made the presence of the man limited and bearly noticable striping him and his clan of a great deal of political power in the council, what they didn't foresee though was thet the new heads, included the new Hayashi clan head, would leak information about the boy's heritage and status, this information was used to gain contacts in the underground channels in Konoha formed mostly of the _"demon haters" _and since some channels reach the academy the clan used it to support the child that will eventually remove him of his chair, aquring him favors in the academy and even some jounin ofering to train him in private.  
– Fools.  
– Excuse me Orochimaru-sama but I don't think I understand, why show apathy towards the man that made easier your goals?  
– Exactly beacause of that, if the fool had let it be like it was and if the old goat of my sensei had kept him out of the room the Uchiha would have been teached how to fish instead of simply givving him the food.  
– So what you wanted was to mark a boy that had learned to train himself in every field instead of just waiting for someone to give him power?  
– Exactly, now leave there are manny things to fix, and this little chad has givven me the answer to my problems with the seal.  
– Hai

xxxoxxx


	5. New questions, new swords

AN: well here it is, once again thanks for reading,sorry for the delay but the Prep school proved to be a demon in disguise.  
Also, the chakra measurement was to give an idea of how much power the boy has, it's untamed so it won't play too much of a role...for a while.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, otherwise sasuke would suffer Bloody hell for being such a pansy and a imbecile.  
Nor do I own ANY cross over however slight it may be.

Lurking Darkness

Chapter 4:

Human Nature 101

Konoha  
Forbidden Ruin  
January 1st 1027

Danzo sighed, why did this project brought forth so many issues? First it was his constant eluding of his spies and messengers, then it was the rocus that could be heard inside the ruins, and 48 hours ago there was a chakra blast or what it felt like chakra since it was almost 90 times heavier in his readings. He sighed again, this was going to be a loooong day.

xxxoxxx

Haruno Sochiro cursed, his plan was discovered and he was being hunted down by an owl masked ANBU, not that he was aware of that; he was civilian after all, he ducked again, thanking whatever gods his sick and twisted mind had created to justify his actions, for his foresight in seeking some basic training from the academy teachers he had bribed to show favoritism to the Uchiha brat.

He growled at the name, the damn brat had uncovered his ploy to put him under his thumb when he outright refused the treatment saying he didn't need such _"inferior" _teachers to help him, he had given up in trying to get the Uchiha humble his heart when he reported the situation to the Hokage, with the same argument he used in the academy with the corrupt teacher. Now he saw the mistake in his actions, he should have done what the council had agreed upon the brat, alas it was too late now and he was going to die for his betrayal to konoha, but he at least felt secure that he had made the Uzumaki brat as miserable as possible, after all what Master Sephiroth wants, Master Sephiroth gets.

SWISH!!

Was the last sound he heard, before witnesing the odd sight of his body still running while his head rolled on the floor, and it was then that he realized that he was dead.

The clicking of a radio was the last thing his brain registered; as the elder of the Haruno died.  
"Mission Accomplished" a click was heard and soon the radio emitted the answer:  
_"Well done, no please destroy evidence linking this with you and make it look like a ordinary murder"  
_"Hai"

xxxoxxx

Amegakure  
January 1st 1027  
Top tower

Uchiha Madara, was pleased as he heard the report, the insect that had been leaking information to Jiraiya was killed recently by his figure head:  
"A shame such a good soldier had to die"  
"He was standing in the way of a god, he scheduled his own death with that"  
_"sigh, I knew that getting him as a figurehead would bring this kind of issues, I just wish that someone found the cure for megalomaniacs" _thought Maadara as Pein droned on with his short speech of _omnipotence.  
_"It's of no matter now, I trust you have disposed of any links towards his identity, as we don't want Jiraiya finding out who his source was"  
"Yes it's done, a shame Yahiko betrayed us, he was a useful pawn indeed"  
"Tread carefully with those thoughts _Nagato_ because if you don't the day will come when that attitude comes full circle and you die by your own schemes" Many thought that Madara was a criminal, world conqueror, delusional, when he left Konoha, and they couldn't be farther way from the truth as the true goals of the man were fairly simple: Create a state where his clan could live without the fear of being executed because of the mistrust of their own system. But now wasn't the time to ponder in details, for the next step of his plans needed to be executed soon

xxxoxxx

Konoha  
Oblivion  
January 3rd 1027  
11 months before graduation

Naruto grinned, he had finally unlocked his Mako energy, it had been quite the procedure. He still remembered when he requested the procedure from Sephiroth... more like bugged him, and that annoyed him since he seemed to be more like: "slather all" no questions, no food, no beer, just blood.  
But with all the pain form the procedure his body still managed to fell numb from all the energy flowing beneath his skin, if he tried to make an educated guess, with the way his chakra powered facility was reacting, with overflowing lamps and screens, he'd say he was generating a residue of 1 Gigajoule, enough to power the entire thing for 20 minutes, and the residue was of 7 percent of the total Chakra/Mako.  
He tried summoning it again, and was surprised when it surrounded him in a greenish glow, and it wasn't mako at all, "What is this?" then he heard something like a whisper in his mind _"Nen"_ "Nen? what is..." He didn't get to finish the sentence when the sound of footsteps and screams reached him "Shit, they found me, better run" and with that he disappeared in a burst of speed.

He was long gone by the time Danzo and his agents reached the room, " Master" Danzo turned arround to witness as his right hand man picked up a piece of orange cloth, and there was only one person who wore that shade of orange. "So it seems that the source was someone we all knew, and right under our noses" he kept silent for a few minutes before speaking again; " We will watch how the events fold out, until then we will set the stage with the chuunin Mizuki, he need to be weeded out of the village"

A collective "Hai" was his answer as they left, all but one, "Sir?" "Hmm" "If I may ask, why are we waiting? if the builder of this is who we think he is, then now is the perfect chance to capture him"  
"No, I want him to join by his own will, even if it's just for power, he will join, I just hope I'm not sealing the death warrant for konoha or her ideals, remember, Feelings lead to hate and hate leads to war"  
"Hai, Danzou-dono"  
He sighed again, the damn day had ended, 48 hours later than expected, sometimes he wondered why he took the proposal from the knights.

xxxoxxx

May 13th 1027  
Konoha  
Kage mountain  
7 months before graduation

Naruto was panting, His normally infinite stamina now gone. _"Damn, I should have stopped training this Nen energy when I felt my surroundings change" _In the past months, Naruto had discovered that the energy he had felt that day was entirely made out of his body, it was his Aura and like chakra it had its release points which he had called, as what he determined as "the voice" told him, aura nodes.  
Now exhausted and incapable of using Mako or Nen, he was cornered on the fourth's head, with a complete battalion of Ne ANBU surrounding him, and help from Yuukaido he would not get, as the man was away for 3 days in a visit to Takigakure (waterfall).  
"Who are you?! Leave ma alone!"  
"HAHAHAHA, foolish boy, do you truly think we don't know of your true skill? don't flatter yourself you may be a ghost to anything lower than Joonin, but my ANBU have always been above that, and your energy output doesn't help either"  
"Who are you?" the bouy screamed no more fearfully, who were this guys? they were getting better each day, and he was pretty sure this were the ones who found him 4 months and a half ago.  
"You know me as Danzo, but if you accept my proposal you'll call me 9"  
"9? WTF?! Couldn't make up a better surname? or you just ran out of mangas to copy from?"  
"No boy, It's my rank among the Knights of Spades"  
Now that made Naruto quiet, he had heard of them, they were the only organization above Akatsuki, and that was extremely hard, their leader was supposed to be strong enough to take on the Yonbi single handedly and win.  
The detail was the he was simply known as Ace.  
"How? You're supposed to be 70 years old and with a severed arm, and yet you hold one of the highest positions"  
"Things aren't what they seem to be"  
"Then tell me, are you the one responsible for my memory loss?"  
"I don't know what You're talking about"  
"Don't play games with me, you came this far, invaded my privacy and responded with hostile actions towards me, I have every reason to believe that you know something about that"  
"I truly don't know of that"  
"Then, what do you want?"  
"A new candidate for 9" Naruto considered this _"It's true that i can't train myself, but it's also true that i can't simply dissapear, and even if I found a replacement, I wouldn't be completely updated to the situation when I returned... unless..."_

"I'll accept, one condition though" Danzo chuckled, "Ask, and I hope it won't abuse my patience, I may be offering here, but that doesn't mean I'll allow your games"  
"No, I just request 1 jutsu"  
"Which one"  
"Shadow clone" "Ah, I see, well then, we have a deal"

xxxoxxx  
Kumo  
October 25th  
1 month before graduation, 1027 A.A.

Sephiroth was chuckling darkly, he had finally made it, he had replaced his body, and he couldn't have gotten anyone more suiting then Cloud, a cruel Irony of the stream, his greatest enemy's body was now his and all his conscience now faded into the shadows of the life stream.  
The last, he was the last one from the last era, once he died the cicle would be restored into the new one, and that's why he needed to get Naruto and fast, the procedure he remembered from the time he blew up Shin-Ra could be felt all the way here, and if the power output from that could be felt from that distance, he needed to get him under his wing as soon as possible.  
Soon, everything would be ready, and the sand boy would send him t he instructions from mother.

xxxoxxx

An: Short, I know, but believe me when i say that this was done in my spare, spare's spare time (does that even makes any sense?) so please wait till I have time to edit and repost it.


	6. The knight called death

AN: well here it is, this chapter is something I'm proud to present

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, otherwise (cannon) Sasuke would suffer Bloody hell for being such a pansy and a imbecile.  
Nor do I own ANY cross over however slight it may be.

Also, there seemed to be a review that said and I quote: "Make your own Naruto seeing parodies fic and stop telling people what to do beaner" Now, one thing is flaming, but other thing is calling me a beaner, because of my nationality, second of all, if this Alex guy or any other smart ass wants to laugh at something then either look for a story that says "HUMOR" on the top of the page, or you could just look at the mirror in your bathrooms, I'm sure you'll find plenty to laugh at, and like I said; to help you act, nor write, if you still think I do nothing then look at CNN for the reports of the Lear-jet that crashed in the middle of the city I live in and watch how people act. They don't write they act, to end the rant: I'm no one's clown, nor I am to be put down just because I hail a different flag from yours.

Sorry if any of the above offended any of the other readers, but I had to make clear that I'm not something to laugh at.

Now; on with the story

1(will post an image later)  
_Thoughts  
_Normal speech  
_FLashback thoughts_

Chapter 5:

The Knight called Death

Konoha

1028  
1 year later

"THIS IS MADNESS!!! YOU WISH TO EXECUTE NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO JUST BECAUSE HE LIKES YOUR DAUGHTER!?!?!?!" This was the sound that shook up Konoha, luckily everyone was asleep so no one heard the name.

"Calm down Lord Hokage, you know very well that the boy is a menace to those around him and I've been lenient enough as it is allowing it to be with my daughter for a full year..." Haruno Light camly said like he hadn't just demanded the death of what should be the greatest hero of all time in Konoha. Meanwhile Sarutobi was starting a countdown from 100 in hopes of not skewering the man in front of the civilian council.  
"This is unacceptable Haruno, the boy is a powerful symbol of hope to many shinobi, it won't be an option to kill him just because the populace is misinformed in the procedures of the military, so if this is the best excuse you can think of, then you better reconsider staying as a clan head for 3 more years."  
Said Danzo, which surprised many, give his rising support of the boy when there was none before.  
"He is a danger to the populace whether you wish to see it or not, and he will be dealt with or without your consent" Those where the words they got in response from the Hayashi elder. "Pitful threats like that won't get you anywhere Hayashi Tsukikari"  
This meeting would probably startle anyone who had skipped the meetings in the last year as many things had changed within the council, the growing ambition being one, the deaths of Homura and Koharu being other. In all the village was headed into a dark time of hate if someone didn't kill of the individuals responsible of such changes, this meeting however had one important change, and that was the fact that while the meeting was underway there was a unknown presence robing the Hokage's personal belongings searching for something of great value.

* * *

While the meeting was in prosecution the one and only Copy ninja was reminiscing about the last year with his team, and couldn't help but feel ashamed when he noted the dull treatment he had given the knuckle head he so was so desperate to help after learning his heritage, and was thrown deeper in his musings when he heard the shout coming from the hokage tower.  
_Flashback_

_Six months had passed since the graduation of the now rookie 9, and Hatake Kakashi found himself eager and spitefull of his team, because when on one side he had the genius of the class, who was the last Uchiha, he had the perfect chance to make up to his fallen friend obito, on the other side though rested the year's dobe, Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi jinchuuriki and the son of his sensei, any other man would have refused to be the boy's teacher and attacked him in an attempt on his life, but not Hatake as he had done that at least 3 times.  
They where currently sitting at the academy's roof, for a little exercise devised by the shodamie hokage and adopted by many jounin to this day.  
"Well today we'll be doing something like we did on the first day we met..."  
He was interrupted by Sasuke who asked:  
"Introductions? Again? What are you people dumb or what? You can't memorize a bit of information?"  
They where surprised by the chuckle that answered that remark "No sasuke, were going to talk about the personality changes or behavioral changes you each suffered when working in this team, I think it's necessary to do so especially after what happened on wave"  
"Yeah..." was the quiet reply from Naruto surprising his teammates.  
"Things like that's what I'm talking about, now let us begin, okay.... bubble gum you first!"  
"Well, umm, I don't think I changed that much, execpt I'm probably calmer, otherwise I would have screamed my head of at you for the remark!" "well that was expected, chicken ass you next!"  
"Yeah well at least I'm not a porn reading freak that looks like he just crawled from under his carpet"  
"Sarcasm suits you, you know, but it seems you are snarky today..."  
"Well your attitude is off as well"  
"Hey someone stole my books last night, this is what happens when I stop reading"  
"You actually think like a grown up?"  
"Ha Ha, no, Well it's your turn naru-chan"  
"Very funny sensei, be sure to repeat the joke to the sennen..."  
"Just get going" growled Kakashi and discreetly rubbed his behind, but Sasuke ans Sakura caught it and snickered to themselves  
"Well, I think that I just have a new dream, one where I'll protect all around me from any harm, even from themselves and prove to them that my trust can be returned just as I trust you all with my life" the other three were quite shocked by the sudden revelation and couldn't help but smile at the blond "Maybe, he's just a boy after all, one that needs to trust and be trusted"_

_End Flashback  
_

Kakashi smiled to the memory and decided that he would make up to them, there where 6 months before the next chuunin exams, and he would make sure that they were ready for them, no, he would make sure that whoever faced them knew that they could beat them without breaking a sweat. Never again a comarade dies in my watch That was his nindo, and he'll be damned if he broke it. But then he remembered the day before:

_Flashback  
_

_"Kakashi-sensei, could you give me some pointers as to what to do?" He rose from his spot under the tree and eyed the team's progress in the jutsu he assigned them "Naruto if you can't even get the fire emblem technique, how do you expect to advance in the grand fireball technique?" "but sensei that requires too little..." "Silence, if you won't hear then practice the basics, Sasuke's finished and He needs something to do"_ _and with that he left a discouraged Naruto to his devices while he aproached the smug looking uchiha.  
_

_End Flashback_

_"Never again"_ and with that Kakashi rose to prepare for the next day.

* * *

_A lone figure rose from a field covered in black flames and spikes of red ice that seemed hotter than a forge yet colder than winter. the figure opened his eyes and his presence filled the area with a feeling of emptiness, like the very heart of the person was removed from him leaving only a shell, and he spoke:  
"Why.... why do you try?..... of... consequence..... trusted.... backstabbing." the voice was low and so the message couldn't be heard over the roaring flames, but there was one thing about the figure, his shadow, it spoke of life and death.  
"What's your name?" the unknown watcher asked "Death"_

Unknown to all, eight of the rookie nine woke up covered in cold sweat, from a dream that chilled their bones to the core, just who was that? They all asked themselves at the same time, he looked like someone they knew, and this wasn't the first time they had the dream but for many it was the first time they felt the emotions in the entity, and they somehow felt that this was connected to them.

Sasuke:

He was just remembering the dream when he recalled another fraction of the dream before the figure spoke:  
_The skies where blackened by the smoke that rose from the ground in the frozen landscape, polluting the pure white snow that covered the evergreen trees in the forest, and then he saw a figure rising and for reasons he ignored his heart ached in pain and regret, shame and self loathing, and he got the feeling that whatever happnend to the person past or future was his fault whether it made sense or not._

Sasuke hugged himself from the goosebumps he got when he remembered the feeling the dream gave him, but something told him it was more of a warning than a dream, _"But a warning of what?"_

* * *

The next day found team seven waiting for their sensei, and were preparing for two hours of waiting when Kakashi suddenly arrived, "Yo"  
He got no response as the team was shell shocked, as there he was, early, presentable and more importantly, without his thrice damned book.  
"..." "So, today we're going to train in a new branch of jutsu, the advanced manipulation techniques"  
"Hn, so what is it?" "Well the hang of it is to create different shapes with your chakra, the faster the better, so for now I'll show you the first exercise and you'll try to replicate it, and no sharingan Sasuke, it won't help, this won't use hand seals"  
"Hn" Kakashi went off to the middle of the clearing and started gathering chakra in his hand to the point where a tiny blade of chakra could be seen in the right side of his hand "What's that Kakashi sensei?" He didn't answer as he ran towards a boulder in front of him and backhanded it, blade first. "So?, you only struck the..." the words died in their throats as Kakashi removed his hand from the fracture he made in the rock.  
"With this technique you can slice a small area in the target and if the correct amount of chakra is applied you can also cut inwards as I demonstrated in this rock"  
"What do we need to do?" "First you gather chakra in your hand and then you try to thin it out from the side of your hans and outwards to create the blade, like a gauntlet"  
"I'll master this in no time, believe it!"  
"Hn, we'll see about that"

* * *

Ovlibion:  
Forbidden fortress (1)

"Good, Naruto, your progress is astounding, in this few months you have mastered the power that shadow clones bring if used correctly, you also remade the training of my troops; teaching them to release their emotions in the right moments to their advantage"  
"Thank you Danzo-sensei, but if I may ask; why do you still done the disguise and the position at the council?"  
"Ace told me to, and it's required to remain in this body even if it's only in mind"  
"What's our next step?".  
Naruto had grown quite a bit in the year he had been away with the Knights of Spades; returning to Knoha every now and then, for a week or so. He had removed the nijuu koroko henge fuuin and came to the conclusion that the changes inflicted upon him were used by the kyuubi to augment his body:  
His reaction time had improved to be 30 times that of what a fish normally has (And that's a lot), His sight had suffered some changes as well, he could now focus his sight on multiple objects at a time, and this combined with his constant training of his mind and intellect, it was like having a targeting system inside your head, his nerve receptors in the skin had a direct conection with the logical part of his brain, analyzing every single sensation around him, making him a giant sensor that could detect a spider scratching itself within 100 feet. In all he was a full blown scout with this new "features".

As for Danzo, he hadn't met his "original" body, but he knew that this one hadn't been for several years now. "We'll wait for now; in the meantime I'll be planing my death in the form of a heart attack, while you need to deliver the report on your FJ jutsu tonight, before you go with your team for a indefinite period of time"  
Naruto remained silent but Danzo knew that he was calculating the variables on the plan, he finally answered and said: "The report is ready and if I may ask, is the project Fibonacci over?" "No, it won't be until we find the source of the echo 4 years ago"  
"Hai, I shall go now" with that said he vanished from the place leaving no trace.  
"I swear he behaves more like his father than he'll ever know" As he said this a shadowy figure appeared in the corner of the room.  
"Yes he does but he mus be guarded from Sephiroth, if he fall to him then all we've worked for will be for naught"  
"But how? Uzu no kuni tried to stop him and now the only thing that remains is a tundra, that is friendly only to the ever green trees that inhabit it"  
"Naruto unlocked a power that I hadn't sensed since the great catastrophe, Mako, this energy is the energy of everything that surrounds us, Chakra, the energy of the spirit, and Nen the energy of the body, he has the potential to bring them together, but for such a thing to happen, many years have to pass"  
"I just hope there's such time, Ace."  
_"As do I my friend, as do I"_

* * *

"Naruto, come here please, you too Sasuke." the mentioned boys left their training with Sakura to approach their sensei, Naruto lagged behind, no one noticing when he was replaced by the original Naruto, the clone dispelling, and then he resumed his way to his sensei.

Regarding his team, Naruto hadn't revealed his appearance during the first 4 months, preferring to allow a gradually deterioration of the seal, in order for it to appear natural, if only in looks, he was 5 feet 2 inches tall, his hair was a silvery blond that spiked in all directions and reached his shoulders. His eyes were a real wonder, they shared a range of turquoise blue to a emerald green; the pupil having a outline of red that barely changed the other colors.

"Yes sensei, what is your need?" "I wanted to know how you think of each other" This confused the boys and the girl that had eavesdropping on them, what did they thought of each other? Naruto was the first to answer:  
"I think of Sasuke as a brother and rival" Sasuke and Sakura were astonished, rival they could understand, but brother? that put things in a different plane "I... I think of Naruto as my friend, rival, and... uhh... brother" Kakashi said nothing as he studied the teens before him. _"Sasuke seems like he's in the process of accepting his bond with Naruto, but Naruto... he seems honest too but I get the feeling that he keeps hiding something from us, those weird pulses of energy his body gives off..."_

"Ok, if that's your answer then I have something for the both of you, however if any of you discloses the items I'll give you, you can forget about ever returning to work in the military again, understood?" "Hai" He said nothing more and reached into his pouch and retrieved two scrolls "There's a technique inside of those scrolls, they're both the same so don't bother in trying to figure out if the other has something different" Naruto; however, found something amiss and said "But sensei, what about Sakura-chan?" "I'll be giving her my full attention while you two get to work, one last advice though, wear weights, sleep with them, eat with them, shower with them, run with them, live with them, it doesn't matter what type they are, chakra or otherwise, but as long as you respect those rules, you'll get fast enough to perform the technique, Naruto once you finish your training, come to see me, it'll be for the final preparation for this jutsu, Sasuke, use your sharingan whenever you use the jutsu" "Hai" with that the two boys left in search for the items their sensei asked from them.

* * *

Rice country  
Two weeks later

**"ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR POSTS, REPEAT AL PERSONNEL TO YOUR POSTS, UNKNOWN FOE HAS BREACHED THE PERIMETER, ENGAGE AND RUN IF UNABLE TO, PROTECT CIVILIANS AND TRAINEES"**

Every shinobi that heard this knew the situation had to be bad, they never heard a situation that required Orochimaru's presence in the break line.  
"Commander, what's the situation"  
"We have spotted a unknown enemy striking down the populace, the count reaches the hundreds and the shinobi seem powerless before him, even the sound five are been treated for critical injuries, and that's because they managed to escape while he was killing another squad of jounin"  
Orochimaru frowned, this wasn't good, if the perpetrator was who he thought he was, the only option relied in moving everyone in a sushin, but the civilians would be left behind, and that wasn't an option.  
"Is there any visual report on the subject?" He hoped was hoping that the description included a number in the forehead "Yes, the subject is 6 feet 5 inches tall, has long silver hair, he carries a dai-katana, and is reported to have a black wing in his right shoulder blade, other notable aspects is that he has a number 1 engraved in his forehead"  
Orochimaru sighed in relief, this was the man that attacked Uzu no kuni all right, but the number confirmed the little intelligence gathered from the place; any number in the forehead of the man indicated that he was a clone of the original, he suspected the number indicated the order in which they were created but more importantly, the clones only held half of the originals strength.  
"Commander! gather three squads of jounin and report them to the General Riku! I want them to surround the man in a perimeter no smaller than 12 feet around him"  
"Hai!"  
xxxoxxx  
12 hours had passed since the attack and the losses had been grievous, 37 jounin, 40 chuunin and 60 gennin anihilated like flies by the invader, and the civilian losses had been worse in scale, but the bulk of the population had been saved, barely.  
"Orochimaru-sama please stay put, your injuries are grave enough without you moving around"  
"Kabuto it's enough that sound sufered from such losses but I won't be seen as the leader of a village that acts like Konoha"  
To many Orochimaru was nothing but a evil man, a corrupted entity that should be erased from earth, but no one ever bothered to ask for the truth, Why conduit experiments in his village using his own subordinates?, Why leave his sensei alive, when he had the chance to end it all?  
The truth was that even in his dark ambitions, a light managed to shine through, something that reminded him _why _he hated Konoha.  
Konoha, he spat the name every time he spoke it, they believed themselves as gods, lke they were perfect and they had all the rights to judge just because they saw the face of those the brought down, like the were right and the world wrong, like they never sinned. They hated everything that they didn't control, anything that they couldn't understand, just like they had done to his family, just like they had done with the Aburame, with the Uchiha.

Once upon a time Konoha was better than this, and so were it's shinobi, but no more did they respect their heroes, no more did they respect their people, that was the reason he left, but somewhere along the road he lost himself in hatred and greed, he just couldn't find himself any more. Kabuto knew this and hoped that the man he devoted his time to help would return from the dark place he had plunged into.

* * *

Konoha  
The next day  
"Well done Naruto, Sasuke, you've mastered the speed required for the technique, and even then your progress with it is astounding"  
"Sensei there's something I've been meaning to ask you"  
"Yes what is it?" "Well I've been wondering why do I get a different feeling with the technique every time I charge it with a opposite "charge", I believe the scroll said it was"  
"How does it feel?" "Like it's pulling the air around it" "Mmm, Sasuke have you tried to replicate what Naruto does?" He nods "Have you got the same feeling?" "Yes and when I tested it the rock was pierced and then collapsed in a flash of light" "......" They waited for a few seconds for him to answer and he said "Well then, I think you've reached the second part of the training before hand, and progressed more than I think you would have in training alone"  
"What do you mean?" "The second part consists in reversing the charge and making it completely negative charged, this creates some reaction with the target that pulls apart the wound area rather than just piercing it"  
He was starting another lesson but an eagle circling above alerted him of a meeting with the Hokage "Well it seems that I've got my time cut of, You have the rest of the day free but I recommend that all of you keep practicing, especially you Sakura, you need to improve your stamina"  
With that they parted ways, each to practice on their own.  
xxxoxxx

Naruto was practicing the Chidori when he remembered something; each time he ran towards the target his speed caused a tunnel vision and impeded him from preparing to a incoming attack. He stopped the attack and stood still for a second, trying to come up with a solution, in the end he came with two:  
1.- An absolute defense or 2.- Some way of augmenting his vision even further  
He then remembered the practice he had been doing with Nen and remembered that when he applied it to his eyes his sight would gain a more stable field of vision and he could track his surroundings, that along with his other reflexes should make up for the tunnel vision.  
He tried his theory and found that the mako energy that had been mixing into his body also affected both, his chakra and his Nen, he stopped and started from scratch and this time he got an intense pain in all his body before a flash of red light engulfed him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto's Mind scape

Kyuubi was worried, over the past 5 years the events that triggered it's conscience, so to say, had finally finished, and the results to say the least were intriguing; It had taken the form of a middle aged woman, with long white hair, her body fully developed and was probably, arousing? was the word? she thought so, in all truth she didn't knew what to make about how she looked, much less about the memories of all her actions up to 2000 years prior her sealing. In those memories she found herself more and more intrigued, the further she went into the past, the more she felt like she chose something wrong, and there was one point where she felt like her head was missing a body, or was the body was missing a head?, she didn't knew, but all the knowledge the had been previously ignored, under the wraps of infinite rage and hatred for humans, was now free to roam through the great creature's mind. The past year; however, she felt her host's mind become more and more confused, like there was some kind of pressure somewhere, and she sought to cure him of this, she hoped that under time she could bring him the comfort that he seemed to need.  
She soon discovered that her chakra could heal the boy, and even augment his body. But during a shopping trip Naruto made for a bit of food he was poisoned, and that's when she discovered something that took some time to comprehend: she cared for the boy, and when she found out that his body was all but immune to poisons of all kind, that his blood was so used to such a substance that his blood was poisonous to others, that she wept for the first time in what felt like eons. She didn't knew what was happening but she did knew that the longer she spent with the boy, the more she would be able to understand and help him.  
That's when the third change came, her chakra had been restless in the time she had been sealed, but when the boy linked himself to the planed infusing himself with a tremendous amount of mako, and when he first used Nen, her chakra reacted, it changed to something more powerful, more controlled, and above all, it seemed to evolve, it was adapting Naruto's body to do the same, and that's what brought this worry. The boy had been focusing all his three energies into his eyes and brain in a limited amount, but that's were all went wrong:  
His body had already adapted to the change her chakra brought to him, and when he tried to augment his eyes his energy started modifying his genetic code to meet his need.  
Then her chakra reacted and she puled Naruto from his conscious mind into the room where she was kept, watching as the surroundings changed from a gigantic cave to what seemed to be a cluster of stars with her cage being morphed into a nebula.  
"What do I do?"

* * *

AN: well here it is, hope you like it and please leave **constructive** reviews, thanks for reading.


	7. The truth behind all plots

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, otherwise (cannon) Sasuke would suffer Bloody hell.  
Nor do I own ANY cross over however slight it may be.

Be careful, God is watching.  
In a street blacked by night, please link our hands together.  
Even if I'm by myself and far away, He can always come find me.  
He comes to teach me everything He knows.  
Even if I should no longer remember,  
He will teach me over and over  
But what should I do once I know everything?

Chapter 6:  
The truth behind all plots

* * *

Naruto's Mind scape

Kyuubi was worried, over the past 5 years the events that triggered it's conscience, so to say, had finally finished, and the results to say the least were intriguing; It had taken the form of a middle aged woman, with long white hair, her body fully developed and was probably, arousing? was the word? she thought so, in all truth she didn't knew what to make about how she looked, much less about the memories of all her actions up to 2000 years prior her sealing. In those memories she found herself more and more intrigued, the further she went into the past, the more she felt like she chose something wrong, and there was one point where she felt like her head was missing a body, or was the body was missing a head?, she didn't knew, but all the knowledge the had been previously ignored, under the wraps of infinite rage and hatred for humans, was now free to roam through the great creature's mind. The past year; however, she felt her host's mind become more and more confused, like there was some kind of pressure somewhere, and she sought to cure him of this, she hoped that under time she could bring him the comfort that he seemed to need.  
She soon discovered that her chakra could heal the boy, and even augment his body. But during a shopping trip Naruto made for a bit of food he was poisoned, and that's when she discovered something that took some time to comprehend: she cared for the boy, and when she found out that his body was all but immune to poisons of all kind, that his blood was so used to such a substance that his blood was poisonous to others, that she wept for the first time in what felt like eons. She didn't knew what was happening but she did knew that the longer she spent with the boy, the more she would be able to understand and help him.  
That's when the third change came, her chakra had been restless in the time she had been sealed, but when the boy linked himself to the planed infusing himself with a tremendous amount of mako, and when he first used Nen, her chakra reacted, it changed to something more powerful, more controlled, and above all, it seemed to evolve, it was adapting Naruto's body to do the same, and that's what brought this worry. The boy had been focusing all his three energies into his eyes and brain in a limited amount, but that's were all went wrong:  
His body had already adapted to the change her chakra brought to him, and when he tried to augment his eyes his energy started modifying his genetic code to meet his need.  
Then her chakra reacted and she puled Naruto from his conscious mind into the room where she was kept, watching as the surroundings changed from a gigantic cave to what seemed to be a cluster of stars with her cage being morphed into a nebula.  
"What do I do?"

While this was happening, Naruto was in his own conflict, he was getting memories from things he wanted forgotten and that he had forgotten for good, he knew that he wanted revenge but he also knew that it would leave him without any other goal. He was fighting his darker side, trying to get a reign of him self before he was consumed by his rage once more, then his fight stopped and he was pushed into his memories of when he locked up Sephiroth:  
_Flashback:  
_

_The day had started like any other, but for some reason, Naruto couldn't get a feeling of dread from his navel, like there was a terrible doom approaching. He shook himself and started reading again, he had to take the most out of this chance with the forbidden scroll he had taken from the Hokage tower. He sneered "How utterly foolish, they give me instructions on what to do and believe me too foolish to take this chance for revenge" He was still driven to take revenge against the village for everything they had done to him, he had finished practicing the curse seal theory left by Orochimaru and was pocketing the copies when he heard a scream "Naruto! what do you think your doing stealing the forbidden scroll!?" The encounter was cut short when a maniacal laughter filled the clearing as they both turned to see Mizuki jump through the foliage with two over-sized shuriken strapped to his back "Mizuki! what's going on here!?" "Heh, isn't it obvious? the truth must be told!" Naruto had to suppress the urge to smirk right there. He looked to Iruka, who was still in the tree, and noticed the worry creeping all over his face, and then he sprinted in a mad dash towards the Chuunin.  
He was knocked over Naruto however as Mizuki blew him off with a justsu "Naruto! do you know why the villagers despise you?" "Mizuki No!" Naruto however was getting amused by the pitiful attempts at stunning him "The truth is that, twelve years ago the Kyuubi wasn't killed as everyone thought, but instead it was sealed inside a new born baby, and guess what! it was you!!! You are the Kyuubi!!!" Naruto then froze out of amusement; they believed he was the demon!? That was laughable, hell it had to be the most piss poor excuse he heard, not even the other jinchuuriki had undergone that, at least not until they attacked and killed everything around, yet this maggots claimed him to be a demon because they couldn't find a better excuse to beat him up. He no longer knew whether pity them for they foolishness or wipe them out to save the trouble to God.  
He was barely aware that Iruka had jumped in the way of the shuriken Mizuki had launched at him, and when Iruka told him to run with the scroll he only nodded and ran. "You know Iruka, I was going to kill him first, but since you seem so attached to the demon, you shall go in his stead!" with that he launched a volley of kunai straight to Iruka intent on killing him, but was stopped by Naruto who blocked them all with his own.  
"Mizuki... you call me a demon, but tell me, what IS a demon?" "HAHAHAHAHA, You don't know? a demon is a beast that kills by instinct and without feelings, such is it's nature!" Naruto was more pissed than anything now "Then what makes them different from you soldiers?" "What?" asked Iruka and Mizuki at the same time "What makes them different when the shinobi kill without remorse, when they are ordered to kill and they believe they do it for the right reason! when they kill their emotions and go to slather everything on their paths! isn't that what you describe as a demon!?" "But.." "ISN'T IT?!"_

_He had to wait for his answer as the time came to a stop and a cold feeling filled the place, suddenly the clearing faded into a black room with a glass platform on the floor, the glass was about 15 feet in radius and was perfectly clear, glowing with a white silvery light, he then turned to see Sephiroth-sensei standing in the other end of the platform "What's happening sensei?" He got a glare in response and he idly wondered what was happening once again "You were supposed to be the new son, the new harbinger, but I won't let you take the place of mother, I'll take over your body and be the new Dark harbinger! And with this new body I shall do it!" Naruto then grew a worried look in his face, he dreaded the day this would happen. He noticed that he was wearing his knight "armor"_ (will post image*).  
_He knew that every second he wasted was another second Sephiroth used to his advantage, he saw him summoning his masamune to his hand and he responded by summoning his own sword. The sword had a 24 inch long handle, and had a blade sticking out on each end each half as long as masamune.  
There were no words exchanged as the two charged each other at speeds that dwarfed sound. They clashed in the middle of the platform and began exchanging blows at the speed they clashed mantaining themselves midair with the strength of the slashes, the recoil was tiring Naruto but he could see that Sephiroth wasn't even trying.  
They finally slowed down and the two fell to the ground while circling each other looking for an opening keeping their guard up, Sephiroth saw one and charged Naruto at top speed who could only block the many slashes while Sephiroth appeared behind him and rose to the air while calling "Heartless An-" but was cut short when Naruto shot towards him and sludged him in the Face with a Nen powered punch, Sephiroth growled and slashed upwards in an attempt to cut Naruto in two while he descended, but he blocked and began exchanging blows once again. Finally they broke and Sephiroth called "Firaja!" and a colossal fireball shot out blocking the view with it's sheer heat and brightness, while Naruto launched newest technique "Chaos Energy!" The attack was absorbed into a glowing orb in Naruto's arm and he immediately raised his sword to block the attacks from Sephiroth.  
He was sent forward by a firaga blast from Sefiroth, who had gotten behind him when he parried the multi-slash attack. His armor, however, protected his back from harm, and he rolled away when Sephiroth stabbed his sword into the panel cracking it, and the light burnt him away from Naruto, who saw this and capitalized on it by rushing top speed towrds Sephiroth who was already rising his sword to block, and was stunned to see Naruto divert the attack to the ground and ran straight through the crystal, which collapsed all under Sephiroth, when he used his Nen. "ARGHHHH!" Sephiroth roared in pain before vanishing in a swirl of darkness but his voice remained "I'll destroy you, You won't take mother!" Naruto stayed standing there for a few minutes before a voice whispered "Don't loose your light, it's all you have"  
"My light? MY LIGHT!? there's no light to me, all I ever was, all I've ever been to those I cherished, was a Demon, a beast of destruction, nothing more, nothing less" The platform disappeared and so did his sword and armor.  
His arm, however, still contained the power of the firaja from the battle. He grew aware of the time returning to it's normal state of and the surroundings returning to normal, as if nothing had ever taken place, Mizuki was moving once again his words doubtful  
"What is a demon? what is a shinobi? what... am I?"  
Iruka was speechless, Naruto accepted the truth with responsibility and used it to put reason in others.  
"What about you? what are you?!" Naruto looked down and said "I'm a weapon, or at least I think so... and I'm a soldier, and I am determined to take back what's been taken from me!"  
Mizuki took this as a threat and attacked launching a barrage of shuriken "No! you won't lay a finger on them!" but was stopped when Naruto unleashed all the energy in his arm, melting everything in the line of fire. Mizuki fell from the paradox he was facing and whispered " What are we?" he fell unconscious from the shock. Naruto turned around and created a shadow clone to help Iruka stand again and asked "What are you going to do now? Finish the demon? if so, then there's nothing stopping you, I'm already exhausted from the blast and the clone" Iruka was confused, why would Naruto think that? "No! you are not a demon! you are Naruto Uzumaki! you're my pupil and my family!" "Why... why do you care so much? what did I do to deserve such?" "You proved time after time that it was worth the struggle, you give hope to shinobi who by all accounts should have retired, your willpower is a thing of legend in the ranks! You are the thing that's kept me believing in something better!" they kept talking till sunrise when the left for the Hokage tower to explain the happenings from the night, Iruka accommodating Mizuki in Naruto's back.  
Family, that was the word that marked that day._

_End flashback_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his unconscious, he turned around and found it to have changed into the core of a nebula with stars of all sises and colors shining in the distance. he noticed movement in the front and moved to see himself behind a jail made out of stardust "Who are you?" the other Naruto turned and his face morphed into surprise "So, you finally came, after a year of being separate beings, though I can tell your presence here is not voluntary, what happened?" "That's what I would like to know, and you still haven't answered the question"  
"True, I'm what you fear, the embodiment of the things you've grown to hate within yourself, your darkness, in a way" "My, darkness? how? when?"  
"Yes, as for how, it was during the battle with Sephiroth when you used the light beneath the panel to drive him back, that we were completely separate, but it began with the mako surgery, that pretty much answers the when and how"  
"But why are you here if we got *separate* as you say, wouldn't you be a separate entity from me?"  
"No, we were always one, but we were separated by that light, why, I don't know, but I do know this, we need to be one again for you to be complete"  
"But if what you say is true, then I could plunge deep into my anger and Konoha would suffer, my friends and family!"  
"That's only if you want to, the fact remains, we're never be complete until you acept the fact that since you did the mako surgery you changed, if you don't accept it, you'll never be whole, and if you continue to deny yourself, the time will come when you're forced to, and believe me, it will be beyond painful"  
"I don think so, but tell me, Kyuubi is really a female?"  
"Yes, but she wasn't conscious of that fact until 5 years ago"  
"Why?" "It was during the attack you suffered in which you used the double core henge fuuin, her chakra is always evolving to make her impervious to the things that defeated her before, and in some cases it gave her knowledge"  
"How does that explain her consciousness?"  
"The trauma that affected you forced her chakra to make a way to cope with the feelings pouring down to your subconscious, as a raged mind could not stand the stress such feelings brought"  
"So, have you met her?"  
"Yes, but she isn't the bloodthirsty beast she was, she has been cleared of her rage and made complete"

With that Naruto left to find Kyuubi, but what he found was nothing like he expected. He understood that it was a she, all right but never expected to see a 23 year-old woman that was the epitome of beauty, with a soft skin, a soft peachy color, her legs strong and firm, her breasts like a matured fruit that stays firm in the harshest of winters, her face more beautiful than any artist could ever imagine, her hair was a platinum blond that was almost white in color, and her eyes a honey color that shone through the darkness like a lantern guiding those who searched for her embrace. (I refuse to describe her as a piece of meat)  
The nebula that was her cage bathed her in a blue light that made the image an immortal memory on his mind.  
Kyuubi stopped looking arround when she noticed him in front of her, and saw the mesmerized look on his face, she understood the reaction but asked something that stunned Naruto that much further: "Am I really that beautiful?"  
He sputtered his response "O-Of course you are! y- you are the sight I could watch and die content!" She actually blushed from the comment and asked "Are you okay now?"  
"Yes, thank you, but what happened?" She shuffled nervously in her Nebula and said: "Y-you were trying t-to make your sight better r-right?"  
"Yes" He felt unnerved by the fact she was nervous in his presence "W-well, my chakra, e-evolved and it changed yours a-as well"  
"So it changed me, how?" "It adapted your body to make it improve itself to m-meet your needs" Naruto's eyes widened at the implications of such a statement, the chance of getting a new kind of eyes was beyond what he had hoped for!  
"A-Are you okay?" she asked again seeing his eyes widen with excitement "Y-yes! this is the best news I've had! thank you!" They both didn't realize it but they were developing a link that bound them beyond the seal even if it was only a little bit.

* * *

Konoha, training grounds  
6:00 a.m.

The day had finally made it's break from the night, the sun was bathing the trees around the clearing where a blond boy was resting, the boy however had a remarkable build for someone his age. His body was muscled and built for speed and strength. Naruto woke with a groan, he was sore in every place imaginable, and his eyes hurt the most.  
He lay there on the ground and watched as the sky turned a soft blue, there was some birds on the sky, Naruto remembered the words his *other* had told him, wondered if they were true, or if the price for hope was really so high.  
He sat up and reflected on what he had learned from Kyuubi, and tried loading chakra into his eyes  
Nothing, his eyes were what they had been for the last year, he sighed and stood up "Well if I spent the night Here I will at least make sure it was for something"  
He got up and charged the chidori, he was facing a boulder that was half a mile away and charged at top speed, he covered the distance in 5 seconds (about 160 m/s Metre per second) , but that was enough to realize that the tunnel vision was no more, so after removing his hand from the boulder, he ran a full mile in the opposite direction and noticed that he could see the energy flow in all living things around him, he then turned his eyes to the voices up ahead and noticed his team reuniting in the bridge outside the clearing.  
He than saw that their shadows seemed to be moving with them, almost as if telling how they were going to move the next second.  
He left that for later and went to his apartment to change into something cleaner.

By 8:00 in the morning he had already returned to the bridge  
"Naruto! You're late!" "Sorry I was training until late at night and fell asleep in the clearing over there and when I woke up I saw you here and I went to change" "Yeah right!" Naruto sighed and decided to leave it alone. "Hey Naruto" "Yes Sasuke?" "What's up with your eyes?"  
"Why?" "I saw them shifting colors" Naruto went to the river, saw his reflection and gasped when he saw his eyes. His teamates hearing the gasp walked over to see what was it and saw his eyes, they gasped at what was there...

* * *

Kakashi was returning from a briefing from the Hokage tower to the bridge when he noticed his students all watching something, when he walked closer he noticed the confused looks in Sakura's and Sasuke's faces while Naruto looked like a boy on Christmas.  
"Oi, what's happening?"  
"S-sensei, look at Naruto's eyes" Said Sasuke whose face held hope within all the confusion  
He walked over and asked Naruto to turn around, he did so, and when he saw his eyes the breath left him. For Naruto's eyes had changed, his pupil was now a thin cross that almost separated his iris in 4 and in the space between the lines there was a coma, making his eyes look like a 3 colored Sharingan.(*)  
"How is this possible?" "I don't know, when I woke up this morning I tired practicing the Chidori and the tunnel vision was gone, and I can see the energy flowing in the three of you"  
Sasuke was confused _"It resembles the sharingan, and it even has one or two aspects of the sharingan, but what does that mean?, a lesser branch?, what does it mean?"  
_"Naruto, if this is a prank I'm going to send your ass to the moon and back!" Screeched Sakura unwiling to accept that a "Dobe" was related to her Sasuke-kun  
"N-no it isn't a prank I can't feel any genjutsu on his eyes"  
Kakashi, who had remained quiet, said: "The Hokage needs to know about this development"  
The team nodded each wondering the cause of such changes, and what would they mean. They had arrived at the tower by 8:30 and the Hokage made them a hasty appointment to see what was so urgent.  
"Haokage-sama, there's something you need to see" "What is it Kakashi?" "Sir I think Naruto has developed a new kekkai genkai"  
"How did this came to be? Naruto, step forward and state the nature of the kekkai genkai"  
Naruto did as he was told but shared a bit of information that he had safeguarded till now "...Apart from what I have told you there's also a feature that I was testing before I mentioned it, the eyes seem to track the movement of multiple targets and feed me with the possible paths they may take, they seem to be capable of locking on a single object making the tracking of He/She/It easier"  
Yuukaido was silent for a moment but then said "I want you to go to the hospital to have a sample of your blood taken, you may request it form Towairiato Hana"  
"I get to see Hana!" Naruto had grown fond of the nurse ever since the attack all those years ago  
"Who is this Hana?" Asked a curious Sasuke _"Maybe, just maybe I can ask her to..." _"She's a nurse that I befriended some years ago"  
Sakura was confused, what did all this mean?, what would change? she was going to talk with Ino as soon as they left for the day...  
"Also, whatever was spoken here is to remain here till said otherwise, Is that clear?"  
...and Sakura's hope was shot down with that line.  
"Yes!"

* * *

Konoha Hospital  
9:00 am

"Hana!" Hana turned to see the boy she had helped take care of for the las years, and smiled at his face, but noted something amiss with his eyes.  
"Naruto! good to see you! How you're doing?" Naruto actually bounced towards Hana, he was always happy to see her, she was one of the very few people he was open around "Well I came to have a test made, but I have to make it in private" Hana understood and procured a set of keys for the nearest test room available. Once they had arrived she spun around and said "Okay, what's the test all about and what's up with your eyes? why are the flickering?"  
Naruto got confused and went to the nearest mirror nearby, he saw that his eyes were changing in appearance... His iris was a solid emerald, the pupil had taken the shape of a 3'd infinite symbol that was spinning slowly in his eyes (will post image:) Hana was by his side and saw the eyes and couldn't help but be marveled, the eyes seemed to show all truth and it made her think they could see into the future.  
"What's that?" "This is why I came to you in the first place, the old man needs a sample of my blood and a test confirming a bloodline, or rather a dojutsu" Hana nodded and went for the needle and container needed for the procedure.

While that took place Sasuke made towards the clan record and asked for an appointment with the director of the wing "Uchiha-sama, it's good to see you're well"  
"Yes, Tank you, now, the reason I came here was too see if it was still possible to run a test on my clans blood samples"  
"Yes of course, but the most it could be done would be checking similarities on your clans notorious genetic aspects" "The bloodline" "Yes, I hope that will suffice?" Sasuke seemed to think it hard and long, he gave his answer, he needed to know if wat had happened was becouse of heritage or something else, after all new bloodlines don't pop out of nowhere.

* * *

The next day the council was in a heated argument over the results of the blood test performed by Towairiato Hana. The civilians present were displeased by this developing as it could give some sort of leverage on Uzumaki's part, and that wasn't good for their plans, even more so if the boy claimed his family's money before they could siphon it into a dummy bank.  
The Haruno head was seriously considering a more aggressive action, and the boy was the only thing that was in the way, Sarutobi would be taken care of and his councilors were dead or dying, so all that remained was taking care of the boy, as soon as the boy was out of the path they could sell the Namikaze's property as it was stated in Konaha's law for idle property, the techniques would go to their seal masters, the best money could buy, and they would train their underlings, with their positions the Haruno and Hayashi clans would ensure that the money went to the people that supported them in the militia and buy foreigner soldiers and supplies to their cause, and when ready they would place evidence of treason in the Hyuuga just like they had done with the Uchiha. Then things would get chaotic in the political and social plane and when the time came the two clans could reveal the full organization they had formed in the underground and take rule over Konoha.  
But that plan came crashing down in a matter of minutes when it was discovered that the boy had a bloodline, once this got out to the ranks his backup plans would be blown to hell and the Towairiato warlord would have his ass for braking his part of the deal, what was worse he had a leak a few months ago and he had lost a chunk in his forces when they fled to the Hokage in exchange of political asylum.

Right now the Hokage was in his chambers listening to the discussion through the surveillance equipment he had installed after the assassination of his ex-teammates, and he readied himself to go and quench their thirst for answers before they said dangerous things.  
The report from Hana was nothing short of amazing, it seemed that the bloodline was evolving even as the blood was taken, it seemed to be searching for the perfect way to fulfill the needs of the user, which needs remained unknown, but he was sure that Naruto could answer that in a few minutes in the council chambers.

Half an hour later Naruto had arrived to the place and sat down in the chair to answer some questions about the new eyes, "Uzumaki Naruto, Member of the Shinobi ranks under the service of the Hokage, rank Gennin, do you know why we called you here this evening?"  
"Yes"  
"Good, then please answer these question, When did the change in your eyes made itself known?" "During training"  
"What kind of training?" "Speed training"  
The council member scribbled some notes down in a notepad and proceeded "Can you tell us how did the eyes developed in the period between that day and this meeting?"  
"Well, they first allowed me to see everything ahead of time, and I could see the energy flowing in the living around me, the eyes looked like a cross with comas in the spaces" This was met with muttering in the council, once again the man noted something in the notepad and asked  
"Is there anything else?"  
"Yes, after that, the slow-mo was even more pronounced, and it even predicted actions of others, but I could no longer see the energy in others, instead I began to see lines in everything around me, and everything I saw I suddenly knew everything there was to know about"  
"How so?" "Anything I saw, I knew how to make or how it was composed or even how to alter it to make it function better, the eyes then remained the same in appearance, with the pupil surrounded by a tree pronged infinite symbol"  
"If you could draw the symbol please?" Said the man handing Naruto a pen and a sheet of paper.  
He drew the symbol and handed it to the man.  
"Is there anything left to say about the abilities of this new eye?" "No sir"  
"Good you can leave"

* * *

Sasuke had just received the results he had asked for after a grueling week of wait and driving himself to the ground in training to avoid thinking of the implications of a positive result.  
He drew a shaky breath and opened the envelope, he unfolded the paper and began reading, at the very end it listed:

_Itachi Uchiha: Bloodline origin positive  
_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Bloodline origin positive_

_Unknown source, a.k.a: "Eye": Bloodline origin positive  
_

_Side notes:_

_The last sample was taken recently and while the blood presents some anomalies to a standard Uchiha samle the bloodline gene remained the same and it seems to proceed from the same genetic source. In other words, the last batch has a bloodline that came from the original user. research is recommended._

Sasuke was speechless, he didn't knew how to react, there was another with his blood, it could be very well his best friend and someone that was willing to do good without looking for reward when it came to a friend. Maybe there was a hope in the darkness he was thrown in by his brother, maybe there could be light, maybe he could find a family.  
The very next day he would be beginning a new goal, and he hoped that it wouldn't shatter in his face like it did with his brother.

* * *

An: Hope you like it and here's a link to the symbol in Naruto's eye: www multichannel com/contents/images/INFINITO_Color_Logo_3x3_30 gif  
Just put the dots where they belong and an extra one before gif.


End file.
